


Astray

by Pyb_World



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Immortality, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: "Al poder de la destrucción y la creación les pido, encerrar a Chat Noir en el libro hasta que su presencia sea nuevamente requerida"





	Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc.
> 
> ¡Datos!:
> 
> 1) Los prodigios van "evolucionando" con el tiempo, pero no es lineal, a veces es un habilidad más poderosa, otra veces no, en otras ocasiones reemplazan un poder antiguo, en otras simplemente se incorporan. Estas nuevas habilidades pueden salir de manera natural, o se pueden aprender. Depende del portador.
> 
> 2) Me gusta la teoría de que los prodigios le den un cambio a las personalidades de los personajes. En este caso, solo aumentan el coraje.

Una delgada capa de polvo comenzaba a acumularse alrededor del cuerpo de Chat Noir, picándole la nariz, cuando su conciencia salió del sueño soporífero.

Desorientado y adolorido, separó los párpados lentamente esperando que alguna fuerte luz exterior lo cegara. El abovedado techo marrón de la sala tenuemente iluminada le dio la bienvenida. Se dio unos segundos para intentar reconocerlo, pero desconocía el lugar, y estaba bastante seguro de que de sus recuerdos no habían sido distorsionados por algún akumatizado. Movió tentativamente las orejas, buscando algún indicio de vida, pero lo único que logró oír —aparte del crepitar del fuego— fueron los erráticos latidos de su propio corazón.

Estaba solo.

Cuando el libro le encarceló mentalmente se preparó para pasar por lo menos una década encerrado en esa dimensión, y todo lo que eso incluyese. Jamás se preparó para volver a su mundo en un lapso de tiempo tan efímero. Un día, y tal vez un poco más, fue lo que duró la estadía en aquel mundo de infinita superficie con solamente pasto y agua. Deshabitada, sin otra forma de vida más que la suya y la de Plagg, ni siquiera la presencia de una planta o una mosca, o la kwami Tikki. De cielos celestes y negros, con una mezcla de nubes grises y blancas. Y con una cabaña pequeña confeccionada con un material parecido a la madera; rugosa y oscura. Chat Noir la había intentado hacer su hogar, pero la sola idea de imaginar una vida abandonado —solo—, mermó todas sus intenciones.

Por suerte la imaginación de su futuro fue menos fructífero que la realidad.

Desde el suelo, giró lentamente hacia la izquierda la cabeza, paseando los ojos sobre la pared más cercana hasta que se toparon con el primer foco de luz el cual alumbraba el libro.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿por qué el libro de su padre se encontraba encerrado en una caja de cristal?

El traslado de una dimensión a otra no era para nada un proceso amigable y pasivo. El cansancio y temblor en sus piernas lo delataba, así que se sentó apoyándose de sus codos y manos y luego se encaramó en la pared, aferrándose a ella para lograr ponerse de pie. La sala giró a su alrededor unos segundos, y un dolor punzante en la sien provocó que apretara los dientes. Apoyó la frente contra la pared, cerrando los ojos, y tragando asqueado el sabor a tinta en su boca.

Se concentró en sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones, y para mantener el mareo a raya se obligó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él siendo arrastrado por una fuerza desconocida. Así que pensó en el libro, recreó una imagen mental y sólida de sus estado añejado y sus páginas amarillas, con aspecto de romperse ante el contacto, y con la imagen de una de las tantas Ladybug's mirándolo con seriedad.

Ladybug.

¿Sobrevivió? Es decir, tenía qué, se había encerrado a causa de ella. Por ella. Si todo este caos fue en vano...

Un haz de luz blanco y potente lo encandiló directamente en el rostro, distrayéndolo. Llevándose el antebrazo a la altura de los ojos para generar sombra, Chat mostró instintivamente los dientes y gruñó molesto por la sorpresiva intromisión. Sus orejas se crisparon.

—Esta sección está prohibida niño, estamos en manutención —lo regañó una voz de adulto.

Era un hombre. Una persona viva.

La explosión de felicidad y consuelo que sintió fue tan repentina, que no ser porque el cuerpo le pesaba de cansancio, habría saltado sobre el señor. La última vez que revisó París, los ciudadanos habían desaparecido y los que estaban, ya no eran ellos, sus conciencias adormecidas por el poder de Hawk Moth.

Todavía siendo alumbrado por lo que suponía era una linterna, separó su mano de la pared, tanteando su estabilidad y la gravedad del mareo. Se felicitó orgulloso cuando los resultados resultaron más positivos de lo que esperaba.

Chat Noir no conocía sobre debilidades.

—¿Puede bajar eso?

Bueno, menos esa luz, pero tenía sus justificaciones.

Oyó los movimientos del guardia y con un ligero click la luz disminuyó en su intensidad. También, afortunadamente, dejó de apuntarlo.

Chat dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y bajó el brazo.

El hombre, un guardia seguramente, lo miraba expectante.

—Lo siento, me he perdido en este lugar. Está muy oscuro —dijo Chat, llevándose una mano al cuello y sonriendo—, ¿podría ayudarme a encontrar la salida?

—¿Cómo has entrado?

—Ehh... —Chat se asustó—. Tengo un problema a los ojos que no me permite ver en la oscuridad.

Más bien, no me funciona la visión nocturna.

El hombre alzó una ceja observándolo interrogativamente. Era menudo y algo fofo, de piel pálida y ojos grises. Llevaba en la cabeza una gorra azul con letras amarillas de decían: guardia sala este, y un traje del mismo color. Luego de unos segundos decidiéndose entra creerle o no, asintió con la cabeza y girándose le hizo un ademán con las manos para que lo siguiera.

—¿Eres nuevo en París?

Así que aún seguía en su ciudad.

—Algo así —respondió—. Viví aquí en mi infancia.

Su infancia y su adolescencia, más bien, pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que había pasado en esa dimensión luego de un día entero encerrado, como para dejar caer su realidad tan fácilmente, además, estaba el tema de mantener en secreto su identidad. Por la normalidad que rodeaba el aspecto del guardia podía suponer que la magia de Tikki solucionó todo a pesar de haber sido arrastrada junto con él y Plagg al libro, pero por otro lado, cuando se trataba de los prodigios nunca podía dar las cosas por sentado. Se tocó el bolsillo, sintiendo el bulto de los pendientes deformar su traje.

A pesar del cansancio, del agarrotamiento de sus piernas y la ansiosa necesidad de no abandonar el libro, Chat Noir se las apañó para para dar un paso después del otro y seguir al guardia que lo esperaba a la salida del salón. El haz de luz de la linterna desapareció cuando llegó a su lado y el hombre lo invitó silenciosamente a seguirlo por los pasillos, que, por la familiaridad de sus movimientos, Chat se percató que conocía cada grieta de ese lugar. Años de trabajo, probablemente. Alguien que él no reconocía, en un lugar desconocido, dentro de París.

¿Estaban las cosas tan normal como aparentaban?

¿Habían logrado sus compañeros derrotar a Hawk Moth?

Desechó esos pensamientos antes de que le hicieran más daño. No tenía que asustarse a base de supuestos o no sería capaz de concentrarse en su presente. En esa sala llena de cuadros con imágenes de expediciones, majestuosas estatuas de humanos con cabeza de lobo o garza, y utensilios desgastados en otra época, Chat se podía hallar cayendo lentamente en la desesperación de no ser porque reconocía a la cultura a la que pertenecían aquellas muestras y usaba ese conocimiento para mantener los pies en la tierra.

Quiso apresurar el paso para alcanzar al guardia, pero se vio ofuscado cuando sus piernas respondieron adoloridas, moviéndose con lentitud. La punta de su cola se meció incómoda.

—Disculpe —el hombre se detuvo ante el sonido lejano de su voz y paró la caminata para dejar que Chat lo alcanzara—, ¿en dónde estamos?

—En una representación del antiguo Egipto —respondió con obviedad apuntando con la linterna apagada a la imponente figura de Anubis y su cabeza cánida, acomodada en una esquina cerca de ellos—. O eso se pretende.

—Me refería... en general.

El guardia pareció complicarse con la pregunta, pero las piezas encajaron repentinamente en su cabeza y entendió.

—En el Palacio de Louvre, muchacho, ¿en dónde más? —y volvió a caminar.

Comparándose con Ladybug, su capacidad para resolver problemas era bastante deficiente y escasa, lo que no quería decir que fuera nula y totalmente inservible. Si bien ella siempre le decía qué hacer, él en más de alguna ocasión se vio con la necesidad de resolver problemas solo. Más que nada cuando ella desapareció, y después, cuando una máquina se transformó en su corazón y pulmones y la mantuvo en un estado similar a la vida inerte. En su vida como héroe, y como Adrien, se vio en varias ocasiones entrando en el Louvre, ya sea por causa de una visita con sus amigos o persiguiendo akumas, y estaba seguro de que esa parte no existía.

Aquello carecía de sentido. El hombre no era un akuma, ostentaba con mucha bondad humana como para serlo, y como consecuencia de su sexto sentido gatuno, era consciente que no le estaba mintiendo.

... Entonces ¿cómo?

¿Cómo?

Y, cómo no, una parte de Chat conocía la respuesta. Era como un cartel de neón, brillando y parpadeando en el fondo de su mente, deseando llamar su atención y que evitaba mirar de frente. Porque no quería reconocer su existencia, y la sola idea de creer de que era posible ya lo molestaba. Y, sin embargo, quería hacer la pregunta, y anhelaba que su garganta no se cerrara cuando llegara el momento.

Ahogando un suspiro cansino, notó que la espalda del hombre de nuevo se veía lejos.

La oscuridad fue mermando a medida que salieron de la sección egipcia hasta que, al doblar a la derecha, asomó entre la esquina y la abertura a otro salón, un cartel amarillo con letras rojas que citaba y avisaba sobre las remodelaciones arquitectónicas que estaba recibiendo el museo. Lo que siguió fue una sala dedicada a la cultura japonesa, más producida que la anterior, y con un agregado muy especial; tenía gente.

Gente normal, con sus ropas normales, acompañados de sus hijos, de sus amigos. Y estaba ese murmullo de la vida, ese que se creaba por tantas voces hablando en un mismo instante, que denotaba humanidad y, por sobre todas las cosas, salvación.

La cola de Chat se elevó, manifestando pedazos de su felicidad.

La gente lo miraba. Y Chat se encontró con la no grata sorpresa de que las emociones en aquellas expresiones pertenecían más al miedo y a la inseguridad que a la admiración a la que estaba acostumbrado. Miradas de agradecimiento que se ganó con el tiempo debido a que a la mitad de ellos los había salvado en más de una oportunidad. Pero a ellos, pensó, a ellos no los conocía. Eran rostros nuevos. Turistas, quiso creer.

—Es tu aspecto —le reveló el guardia, deteniéndose para que Chat lo alcanzara—. Sienten que le estás faltando el respeto a la historia de París.

¿Quién creen ellos que soy?

—No lo sabía, lo usé en una fiesta de disfraces y nadie protestó —respondió—. Tendré que cambiarme al llegar al alojamiento.

—Es normal —lo calmó el hombre rascándose el cuero cabelludo debajo de la gorra. Su pelo era negro—. Los chicos suelen ignorar la historia importante, e incluso cuando la conocen, suelen ignorarla —lo miró de soslayo—. Aunque debo admitir que quien hizo ese traje tiene una mano muy buena. Es parecido al original.

—¿Gracias? Supongo —musitó, sin ponerse al día con la información que bombardeaba a su cerebro.

El hombre asintió y se giró sobre sus pies para seguir caminando. Chat lo siguió arrastrando los pies e ignorando las miradas temerosas o furiosas que se arrastraban analíticas sobre su rostro.

Al salir del salón se halló de frente con una escalera alta e inclinada que le hizo morderse los labios con fuerza ¿tenía que subir eso? no estaba seguro de que las piernas le aguantaran todo el trayecto. Una mujer que iba bajando, al verlo, se tropezó con los escalones y hubiera rodado cuesta abajo de no ser por el pasamanos clavado en la pared. Chat parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Sin voltearse para comprobar si lo seguía, el guardia subió las escaleras, y para no quedarse una vez más retrasado, Chat se obligó a olvidar por un momento el dolor y acompañarlo. No llevaba ni veinte escalones cuando los cuádriceps y los gemelos le quemaron protestando por un descanso. Los ignoró evitando mirar para arriba y verificar los escalones que le faltaban para llegar.

En su cabeza la décima quinta oveja saltaba la valla de madera cuando se sintió chocar contra una espalda ancha. Los músculos le ardían y pedían clemencia cuando subió la mirada y una brillante luz solar lo encandiló directamente sobre el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos.

El hombre apuntó enfrente de ambos.

—Sigue derecho y encontrarás la salida —indicó—. Buena suerte, muchacho —se giró para volver por donde había llegado, pero se detuvo en el segundo escalón y se volvió a mirar el traje negro del chico—. Si quiere que la gente deje de mirarte, no ocupes el traje de Chat Noir. La gente adulta no le agrada que se les falte el respeto a los héroes de París.

¿Qué?

—No lo haré—respondió Chat intentando seguir el hilo de la conversación y antes de que el hombre se fuera le preguntó:—. Señor, sé que va a sonar raro, pero ¿me podría decir en qué año estamos?

...

Como le quedaban pocas fuerzas en las piernas, y en el cuerpo en general, tuvo que arreglárselas con sus garras para alcanzar el techo aplanado del edificio. Por suerte no sufrió ningún contratiempo. Recordaba claramente haber perdido su bastón en la pelea contra uno de los akumas de Hawk Moth antes de quedar encarcelado y como no se había destranformado en esa dimensión entonces no era probable que lo tuviera pronto. Así que, incluso con todas las de perder contra la fuerza de la gravedad, se halló escalando la pared cual Spiderman, hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron el borde de la cima. Cuando se sentó, los músculos de sus piernas agradecieron en silencio el descanso y la distensión.

Desde aquella privilegiada altura podía ver casi todo el horizonte parisino que sus ojos gatunos le permitían, y a pesar de aquello, lo único que atrajo su atención fue la desprolija y solitaria mansión que reposaba abandonada al otro lado de la calle.

Su casa... o su hogar, si es que alguna vez inconscientemente la llamó así.

No era la misma mansión de antes, obviamente, casi treinta años nunca pasaban en vano. Roída por el roce del oxígeno, virutas de pintura descansaban en el suelo de cemento, resquebrajado por la acción de la naturaleza, desplazado por el crecimiento de la hierba. El murallón aún se mantenía en pie, pero el portón de entrada aparentaba llevar un buen rato desaparecido, probablemente vendido y fundido. Lo mismo con la puerta de la platea, esas puertas que siempre consideró que eran innecesariamente enormes y que en su infancia siempre necesitó de ayuda para abrirlas. A su madre tampoco solía agradarle el tamaño. A pesar de la luz de sol, que no dejaba de molestarle, el interior de la mansión estaba oscuro, como una oscuridad nostálgica que esperaba eternamente por la presencia de sus dueños.

No entraba ni loco.

A pesar de la advertencia del guardia de que no era bien visto que alguien usara una ropa como la suya, Chat no retomó su forma civil. Necesitaba de las fuerzas agregadas que le entregaba el traje para descubrir los cambios efectuados en París después de tantos años de ausencia. La mirada de reproche en el rostro de los adultos no se hicieron esperar, y cuando intentó acercarse para que alguno resolviera sus dudas, lo ignoraron o lo rehuyeron. También intentó acercarse a los niños y a los adolescentes, y aunque algunos de ellos tuvieron las mismas reacciones que los adultos, no pasó mucho hasta que alguien parecía más interesado en su ropa que asqueado.

"¿Y qué pasó con el diseñador Gabriel Agreste?"

"Un día desapareció, dejando a sus empleados y adquisiciones atrás, abandonadas. Nadie sabe qué pasó con él o su hijo"

Suspirando, Chat Noir sospesó sus escasas opciones. Por el momento, eran pocas y nadas, menos apetitosas que los quesos de Plagg: podía ocupar los restos de su antigua casa para obtener un refugio temporal, pero eso sería gastar más energía innecesariamente. La otra opción era encontrar a cualquiera de sus amigos que siguiera viviendo en París antes de morir de hambre, pero ni siquiera sabía quienes seguían vivos, ni quienes habían decidido quedarse en la capital. La última opción, más factible pero no menos difícil que la anterior, era buscar un trabajo, intentar que alguien quisiera contratar a un chico que seguramente era un fantasma a los ojos del estado.

Exhaló exasperado una gran cantidad de aire contenido.

Saltarse treinta años en la historia París definitivamente no era su fuerte, es más, hasta podía afirmar que se hallaba más perdido que aquella vez que Hawk Moth lo encerró en las catacumbas.

Era todo tan extraño, hasta hace menos de un día, en su reloj personal de tiempo-espacio, el dinero no era un real problema, incluso abundaba, a diferencia de su actualidad, en la cual lo necesitaba porque prácticamente era un vagabundo y un adolescente sin trabajo con un traje de Chat Noir que casi nadie quería verlo usándolo. Aunque cualidades y habilidades no le faltaban, su atuendo civil de otra década no iba a ser aceptado fácilmente en la mayoría de las oficinas.

La mayor información que había obtenido de sus amigos eran sus rostros internes grabaos en granito o en metal de las diferentes estatuad esparcidas por la ciudad. Los héroes de París. Era incluso raro ver su fecha de defunción en las placas conmemorativas.

Era una gran incógnita si esta realidad conocía al chico debajo de la máscara, a Adrien Agreste, modelo, rico, joven, hijo del temido Hawk Moth. Las placas conmemorativas no eran muy específicas y no le ayudaron en mucho. Se preguntó si Carapace, Ladybug, Queen Bee o Rena Rouge mostraron sus rostros una vez que la paz cayó sobre las calles de París, o simplemente desaparecieron con la misma facilidad que habían llegado. Si ellos creían que estaba muerto.

Casi podía imaginarse su lápida en medio de un cementerio, ¿acompañada? ¿cuidada? no quería ser tan específico.

Después de lo que hizo, ¿quedaban incluso lamentos para él?

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No era el momento de ponerse el letrero de estúpido.

La suave brisa de la mañana meció su cabello en el preciso instante en que el anillo lanzó el primer pitido de advertencia. Mirándose la mano, observó cómo el último dedo felino de la huella parpadeaba. No podía estirar más el momento de volver a su forma civil, Plagg necesitaba un descanso. No quería alejarse de la comodidad que le proporcionaba la altura, lejos de los recelosos ojos parisinos, pero sin sus poderes encontrar una maneja de bajar sin matarse en el intento era una misión casi imposible.

Así que, dejando sus deseos de lado —una vez más—, se levantó bajo las protestas de sus músculos y de la misma manera que logró subir, arrastró las uñas por la superficie derecha del edificio y bajó. Un descenso lento y pausado, aprovechando los trecientos segundos que le aportaban el último dedo de la pata digital, hasta que, desgraciadamente, la punta de sus botas felinas tocaron el suelo del callejón.

Una luz entre verde y dorada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza apenas sus el resto de sus pies hallaron suelo sólido. Al no tener la fuerza del traje mágico, sobre sus hombros el cansancio cayó como dos costales de ladrillos, obligándolo a recargar la espalda contra la pared del edificio. El kwami negro se manifestó a la altura de su ojos, flotando cerca de su cabeza. Sus rasgos gatunos manifestaban molestia y agobio.

—Oye, podrías haberte destransformado antes, ¿sabes?

Adrien le ofreció una sonrisa cansina a su compañero.

—Lo siento, Plagg, necesitaba ocuparme de algunas cosas antes de volver a la normalidad.

—Y vaya qué cosas —respondió el kwami. Bostezó y estiró sus minúsculos brazos negros—, estamos en un gran lío —volvió a bostezar—, y no hay camembert, ¿acaso puede ser peor?

—Descuida, conseguiré algo rápido.

—¿Qué tan rápido?

—No lo sé.

Plagg soltó un gemido quejumbroso.

Extendió las manos para que Plagg se apoyara, y cuando sintió el suave tacto de su piel al sentarse sobre ellas, giró en cuello en dirección a la salida del callejón. Ninguna persona parecía haber presenciado la escena, y las que pasaban, no adquirían el tiempo suficiente para detenerse a mirar a la posición de ambos. El kwami imitó sus acciones y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Te lo dije; conseguirte algo para comer y un lugar para dormir.

—¿Con esa ropa?

Adrien se encogió de hombros.

—Es todo lo que tengo.

Plagg se acomodó en su mano apoyando la espalda contra sus dedos, sus bigotes caídos provocándole cosquillas. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Buena suerte con eso —musitó a forma de despedida.

Adrien se carcajeó para sus adentros ante la impericia de Plagg, aunque era casi toda su culpa por sobre exigirlo. Abrió su camisa, ya no tan blanca, y lo dejó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo interior izquierdo. Las fuerzas le fallaban y la poca energía que sintió antes fue en gran parte gracias a la magia del miraculous, pero no era momento para dejar que eso lo venciera. Plagg necesitaba comida. Olvidando el temblor de sus piernas, y reuniendo la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, separó paulatinamente el cuerpo del sostén que le proporcionaba la superficie lisa del edificio.

Cuando salió de la sombra que proyectaba la estructura sobre el callejón, la luz del sol volvió a encandilarlo. Parpadeó desorientado y entrecerró los ojos hasta que pudo ver al gentío que atestaban las calles. Nadie volteó a mirarlo con rencor, ni siquiera parecían conscientes de su existencia. Era uno más.

Inhaló una bocana de oxígeno llena de valor.

Bien, y ahora, ¿para dónde?

...

—Contratado —respondió la señora, repasando sus ojos con anteojos con marcos de semi luna por la hoja casi vacía de sus datos. No pareció importarle—. Empiezas mañana a las diez en punto y terminas a las tres de la tarde. De lunes a viernes. No puedes llegar atrasado.

Adrien iba a vivir en el hotel contiguo, así que el horario no era un gran problema. Parpadeó, felizmente asombrado, y se pasó una mano por el pelo sucio y grasiento.

—¿En serio?

—¿Crees que estoy bromeando?

Adrien tragó en seco. Esos ojos oscuros eran muy fríos y distantes.

—No —murmuró.

—Te voy a traer tu primer pago —respondió sin mirarlo dos veces y girándose sobre sí misma, desapareció detrás de una puerta roja que daba a la cocina.

¿¡En serio!? quiso repetir bastante sorprendido, pero se tragó las palabras.

Eso había sido relativamente fácil.

Jamás creyó que sus dotes para negociar, enseñados por Nathalie, algún día le salvarían la vida en un escenario como este, o que le ayudaría con el apetito a Plagg. No estaba mal. Indiscutiblemente salía perdiendo con el dinero, era menos de lo que podía llegar a obtener cualquier ser humano con un trabajo noble en París. No protestaba, porque también obtenía comida y alojamiento gratis, que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. El trato además incluía agua, internet, gas, electricidad y lavandería.

Tal vez, con el tiempo, fuera capaz de convencerla de un aumento en el sueldo, si es que llegaba a encajar en algún momento con este nuevo —viejo— mundo, que, por lo visto, conservaba algunas maneras de comportarse y negociación.

Se miró la ropa. Definitivamente, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha. Aún no le dejaba de asombrar que la dueña del local de comida no lo hubiera comparado con un vagabundo y llamado a la policía cuando entró.

Puede que su mirada perdida hubiera servido un poco para ablandar ese corazón de hielo.

Después de ducharse y descansar, estaba decido a transformarse en Chat Noir cuando anocheciera e ir a mirar en los alrededores, ayudándose de la oscuridad para que la gente no lo molestara o se sintiera incómoda con su presencia. Además, necesitaba buscarlos, a todos ellos, saber qué había sido de sus futuros, cómo siguieron con sus vidas, si decidieron dejar París o qué dictaminaron estudiar.

Y quería verla a ella, por supuesto, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Tanto, que dolía.

—Aquí tienes —la señora le entregó una bolsa de papel apenas salió de la cocina y le mostró una llave que dejó caer sobre la mano abierta de Adrien—. La cabaña es la quince, en el segundo piso a la derecha de la escalera.

—Bien —respondió Adrien, cerrando la mano alrededor del frío metal—. Gracias, no sabe de lo que me ha salvado.

—Sí, lo que sea —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia—. Mañana a las diez. Puntual.

—¡Entendido!

Se estaba marchando cuando la oyó hablar.

—Y muchacho.

Giró el cuerpo.

—¿Sí?

—Bienvenido.

Si hubiera tenido la cola de gato, esta se hubiera parado exponiendo sus sentimientos. La sonrisa que se pegó a sus labios hizo que le dolieran las mejillas.

La señora volvió a desaparecer detrás de las puertas rojas.

Para llegar a la entrada de su nuevo hospedaje, tuvo que salir del local y rodearlo. En el camino abrió la bolsa y sacó del interior el pan con queso y lechuga pedido envuelto en alusa, lo desenvolvió con cuidado y sacando la tapa superior del pan, dejó a la vista tres grandes rodajas de la comida favorita de Plagg. El estómago le gruñía con hambre, pero sinceramente era incapaz de probar algo que había tocado ese queso apestoso. Agradeciendo internamente a su nueva jefa, tomó los tres pedazos con la punta de sus dedos y tiró el resto del pan dentro de la bolsa.

Plagg parpadeó molesto porque la luz lo golpeó en el rostro. Se cubrió con las patas.

—Aún no estoy listo.

Adrien alzó la mano con los quesos.

—Tengo el camembert.

Al igual que si fuera catapultado por un resorte, Plagg salió de su guarida y se estrelló contra su mano, arrebatándole la comida y llevándosela a la boca al segundo siguiente. Los primeros dos trozos en tiempo récord. Adrien no pudo evitar mofarse de la cara de satisfacción de Plagg y de su apetito sin fondo, como si no hubiera comido en décadas. Aunque bueno, si se veía del punto de vista de todos menos él y Plagg, ciertamente fueron décadas: tres para ser exactos.

—Bendito camembert —se deleitó Plagg pasándose la lengua alrededor de la boca y frotándose la barriga. Ya no le quedaban más—, ¿acaso no piensas en comer algo? pasamos un día entero en tierras.

Adrien se percató con cierta sorpresa que la idea de comer había pasado por su cabeza —el otro pan estaba libre de queso—, y sin embargo, no había despertado su apetito.

Es el sueño, se dijo, después de dormir tendrás hambre.

—Primero tengo que bañarme y descansar —respondió.

—¿Cómo puedes no tener hambre? tuvimos que vencer a Hawk Moth ayer, y sin desayunar, ¿recuerdas?

—Sinceramente, fue hace treinta años Plagg.

—Para nosotros no... espera, ¿no tienes por casualidad otro pan en esa cosa?

Adrien estaba a punto de responderle cuando paró repentinamente su andar. Habían llegado.

En frente de ellos una puerta de madera con medidas desiguales a la de su marco y con un barniz que comenzaba a desprenderse, era la representación física de que cada vez quedaba menos para que Adrien dejara casi en el olvido los rastros de su antigua vida. Era el hotel. Usando las llaves que le entregó la dueña, y empujando la puerta con el hombro porque costaba abrirla, Adrien repentinamente se encontró tropezando con el suelo alfombrado de un salón principal que disputaba con su mansión a el hogar más desprolijo y abandonado. A pesar del evidente aura y silencio de soledad, Adrien le señaló a Plagg, con un gesto de manos, que se volviera a esconder en el bolsillo de su camiseta, y solo después de que lo obedeciera —no sin sus debidas protestas—, se permitió seguir adelante.

El edificio era un conjunto de departamentos viejos que Adrien suponía que no disponían de diferencias estructurales a los edificios que él recordaba haber visitado más de una vez en su pasado antes del libro, cuando algún compañero lo invitaba. Hasta el momento todo era normal, —o viejo, como se quisiera ver— al fondo del salón descansaba un ascensor de puertas amarillas y con un panel de teclados que indicaban que el hotel estaba compuesto de cinco pisos y ningún piso subterráneo para autos o camionetas. Sobre las puertas colgaba un cartel amarillo con una flecha grande y negra que indicaba las escaleras sobre un dibujo de un hombre hecho de palos. Adrien observó con desagrado los escalones.

No otra vez. No de nuevo.

Recorrió el largo del pasillo hasta alcanzar el primer peldaño, que a diferencia del suelo del resto de la sala, estaba alfombrado con el color escarlata, y en cada orilla se atornillaba un pedazo largo de goma de caucho para evitar los accidentes.

—Eres raro, ¿te lo dije alguna vez?

Adrien se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Silencio, te pueden escuchar.

—Descuida, este lugar está abandonado.

Pareciera que Plagg tenía razón, pero Adrien no se iba a arriesgar de que algunos de los alojamientos estuviera ocupado, y sin responderle lo empujó con un dedo de vuelta a la seguridad del bolsillo, y emprendió la subida a la escalera. No sabía si era normal que sonara tanto la madera alfombrada cada vez que daba un paso como si se tratara de una película norteamericana de terror, pero prefirió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, o seguiría impresionándose de todo.

No podía evitarlo, comparar este París futurista con el antiguo, y acordarse de todas las cosas nuevas que presenció en sus calles cuando estuvo buscando la mansión de su padre o el trabajo; estatuas nuevas, edificios más altos, parques, pocas casas, autos alargados. Incluso calles y puentes que se sobreponían a carreteras y más.

Tardaría un buen rato en acostumbrarse.

Al llegar al segundo piso, dobló a la derecha y casi de inmediato se encontró con la puerta. Igual de vieja que el resto del lugar, con la placa que inscribía en su superficie el número quince. Insertó la llave la segunda y abrió la puerta. Su aposento era bastante normal si se le comparaba con la habitación que le perteneció en la mansión, pero seguía siendo suficiente para descansar y bañarse sin problemas, hasta incluía una cocina, que con el tiempo, cuando juntara el dinero suficiente, le podía hacer unos arreglos y de paso comprar algo más allá de lo que le iba a dar todos los días la dueña. Tampoco podía escuchar el ruido exterior de los autos y la gente a pesar de que no era exactamente un hotel escondido en un callejón. La mayoría de las ventanas apuntaban a la calle.

Y todo eso era suyo. Solo de él.

—Al fin eres libre —dijo Plagg saliendo de su ropa—. Ya no tienes que pedir permiso para ir a donde quieras.

Adrien miró al kwami y luego recorrió la habitación con la vista. Las paredes grises y el techo blanco.

Cuántas veces soñó con abandonar la mansión, alejarse de que Nathalie arreglara sus horarios, de que Gorila lo persiguiera, de que su padre no ignorara. Cuántas veces deseó no tener que sentir la mirada crítica de Gabriel porque Adrien nunca pudo estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Incluso Ladybug se colaba en sus sueños, acompañándolo, pagando el arriendo junto a él y su risa inundando cada rincón de la habitación mientras comían palomitas y miraban una película al caer la noche.

Pero ellos ya no estaban y él había encontrado la libertad en la soledad.

Adrien entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda, la voz de Plagg perdiéndose en las habitaciones.

No le agradaba esta libertad.

...

Adrien marcó los números lentamente. No quería equivocarse y que le respondiera un desconocido; eso le haría perder un poco de esperanza. Una vez los marcó todos, puso el papel a la altura de la pantalla del celular y revisó número por número. Eran todos. Su dedo apretó el círculo verde de llamar y se llevó raudo el aparato al oído. Las ansias burbujeándole en el estómago. Estaba seguro de que, si estuviera con el traje de Chat Noir, menearía la cola.

El tono de marcado del celular sonó una vez, dos veces.

Alguien descolgó al otro lado. Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que por fin el receptor habló.

—¿Hola?

—Ehh.

Frente a él, Plagg se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba. Adrien parpadeó, olvidando todo lo que tenía acordado decir en cuanto Nino o Alya respondieran, si es que respondían ellos. Y por lo visto, era Nino quien había decidido tomar la llamada. Se le secó la garganta.

—¿Es una broma? —preguntó la voz.

Adrien se alarmó.

—¡No! —casi maulló. Carraspeó y lo intentó de nuevo—... no.

—Así que tenemos a alguien del otro lado, pensé que no ibas a responder, ¿quién llama?

—¿Quién es, Nino? —preguntó una voz lejana al otro lado de la llamada. A Adrien se le erizaron los pelos del brazo. Alya.

—Un muchacho, aún no me dice su nombre ni qué quiere.

—Ehm —los interrumpió para llamar la atención de su amigo y el silencio al otro lado le dijo que logró su cometido—. Nino, ¿puedes... salir un rato?

Colgó antes de recibir una respuesta y miró a Plagg, quien, dejando su amargura de lado por hacerlo esperar bajo la nieve, se ocultó en su bolsillo y desde ahí le sonrió, asintiendo con su pequeña y negra cabeza. Adrien le sonrió de vuelva y cerró su chaqueta de invierno para que Nino, si llegaba a salir, no viera al kwami. No sabía si Alya le había contado su secreto en el tiempo que él estuvo ausente, y no se quería arriesgar.

Más nieve cayó a su alrededor y se acumuló en sus pies mientras esperaba.

La casa de Nino era algo pequeña y distinta a todas las edificaciones que la rodeaban, pero Adrien supuso que ese era el estilo de Alya. Un hogar pequeño, blanco, de ventanas con cortinas café claro y motas grises, con un patio que en verano debía de mostrar las flores más hermosas del vecindario y una chimenea que paulatinamente soltaba humo al exterior. Cálido, familiar; podía ser descrito en pocas palabras. Se imaginó a sí mismo, si no hubiera sido encerrado, mayor, maduro, tocando la puerta como cualquier otro día, para invitar a su amigo a cualquier lado, con la idea de divertirse.

Solo fantasías suyas, se recordó, porque él mismo decidió clausurarse entre las páginas de un viejo libro, por el bien de París y de sus seres queridos. Por Marinette, también, para no tener que perderla de nuevo.

Las bisagras de la puerta protestaron cuando se abrió.

Nino salió con un bate, tal vez para protegerse en caso de un atraco, y con una mirada suspicaz y desconfiada. Estaba diferente, obvio, ya no llevaba los audífonos colgados del cuello ni la gorra, se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo y también crecido en altura, aunque seguía igual de delgado y conservaba los lentes. No vio a Adrien hasta que abrió la puerta completamente, y en cuanto lo hizo, su rostro moreno perdió un poco de color. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por largos segundos.

Nino giró el mentón ligeramente al interior de la casa.

—Alya, ven un momento, creo que estoy teniendo visiones.

Adrien alzó una mano.

—Hola.

Su amigo retrocedió un paso, alzando las manos asustado.

—¡Y hablan!

En ese momento salió Alya, que también estaba distinta pero no tanto como Nino. Sintió cierto alivio al verla tan igual a sus frescos recuerdos de ella. Alya lo miró, y Adrien pudo distinguir, en medio de toda la nieve que caía alrededor suyo, que esa mirada era diferente a la de su amigo: parecía a punto de llorar.

Adrien no se movió.

—O dios mío —musitó Alya llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

—¿Lo puedes ver también? —preguntó Nino, confundido.

Adrien levantó la mano enguantada con la intención de saludarlos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir su boca, al igual que un camión, pero poseedor de un cuerpo más pequeño, fuerte y tibio, lo arroyó envolviéndolo en un abrazo apretado, saturado de viejos miedos y pesadillas. Adrien se quedó sin aliento cuando su espalda golpeó pesada contra el suelo nevado. Las lágrimas de Alya, y sus quejidos quebrados, no tardaron en llegarle. Gotas de agua corrieron, calientes, por su cuello y rostro, derritiendo los copos de nieve cercanos que se habían pegado a su vestimenta. Los sollozos cubrieron el silencio. Una vez recuperado del impacto inicial, lentamente, como despertando de un largo sueño criogénico, Adrien levantó sus brazos y envolvió el cuerpo tembloroso de su amiga.

—Hola —musitó por fin.

—Nada de hola —replicó ella furiosa y entre hipos—. Te voy a matar en cuanto me recupere.

Adrien intentó contener la risa. No era el momento.

—Como quieras.

La nieve siguió cayendo sobre ellos.

—¿Papá, a quién abraza mamá? —preguntó la voz de una niña. Es una voz dulce, suave. Infantil. Escuchó a Nino reírse, una risa entre la histeria y la alegría y Adrien sabe que no ha abandonado el marco de la puerta de la casa. No como su esposa.

—Un viejo amigo de la familia —respondió su amigo.

Entonces lo escuchó salir, el crujir de la nieve poco compacta hundiéndose bajo el peso de sus zapatos. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que estaba junto a ellos. Esperando. Unos segundos más no matarían a nadie.

Los sollozos de Alya no han amainado cuando se separó de Adrien, dejando que Nino la ayudara a levantarse. Ahora puede volver a verlo, su nuevo él, más alto, más maduro. Ambos le tienden una mano al mismo tiempo. Adrien se dejó ayudar por ambos. Una vez que parado es el turno de Nino para abrazarlo. Es diferente; corto y fuerte, pero no menos cálido que el de Alya.

La niña los seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y unos ojos cafés —casi verdes— lo observan interrogantes y atentos.

—Amalia, llama a tu hermana. Esto se tiene que celebrar como se debe.

El interior de la casa es de un aspecto cálido, similar o mayor al del exterior. Era como la casa soñada de Adrien en su adolescencia. El salón principal se dividía en tres compartimientos; a la derecha una escalera blanca alfombrada, a la izquierda una puerta que daba a la cocina y otra que daba a un baño, y al centro, frente a la puerta, una gran abertura que daba paso al comedor, el cual poseía una estantería de libros enorme, junto a una mesa familiar y cruzando la habitación, una chimenea acompañada de un ventanal y un grupo de sillones negros desgastados por el maltrato de lo que significaba una extensa familia.

Se cuestionó si el resto de la casa se vería tan natural y cómoda, o si solo era una impresión primeriza.

Alya se rió de su asombro y empujándolo de la espalda, lo invitó amablemente a sentarse en los sillones. Adrien agradeció, siendo escoltado por Nino al interior del salón, quien después de sacarse la chaqueta negra, se la arrebató de las manos y la colgó junto al calor de la chimenea para que los copos de nieve terminaran por derretirse. Alya le preguntó si quería comer algo en especial y Adrien se negó, a pesar de no haberse alimentado en semanas. Plagg se movió molesto en su bolsillo.

Amalia, la hija de Alya y Nino, lo miró con furtiva curiosidad brillando en el fondo de sus jóvenes ojos verdes, y cuando notó que Adrien la observaba de vuelta, se sobresaltó avergonzada, y girando sobre si misma, emprendió una rápida salida del cuarto vociferando escandalosamente el nombre de Emma, su hermana. Adrien se preguntó si había hecho algo indebido en instante que Nino se mofó de su hija soltando una carcajada corta pero ruidosa, y recostando la espalda en el sillón frente a Adrien, le pidió a su esposa que trajera unas cervezas para celebrar como se debe la aparición de su mejor amigo. Adrien no se atrevió a aclararle que él no bebía alcohol, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Alya asintió y desapareció en la cocina.

Nino levantó levemente la mano de su regazo, en apariencia para acordar la distancia con él palmar amigablemente su espalda, pero también como para señalarle discretamente a Adrien que un suceso se desataba a su izquierda. Comprendiendo el gesto, oteó de soslayo la abertura, encontrándose con dos pares de ojos infantiles que los miraban curiosos y casi ocultos detrás del alfeizar de la entrada al salón.

—Ella es Emma —la presentó—. Tiene cuatro años.

Si la presencia de Amalia fue desconcertante, la de Emma no se quedaba atrás.

—Hace unas semanas —comenzó Adrien, observando como la niña desaparecía detrás de la pared—, Alya y tú eran dos adolescentes que planeaban ir a la misma universidad—lo miró, el anillo en su dedo— y hoy tienen dos hijas.

Han sido casi treinta años, quiso decir Nino, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se detuvo en medio de la expresión ante la desolada y perdida mirada de su amigo. Y Adrien lo ve, la diligencia en sus gestos, y sabe lo que piensa, y no lo culpa. La tormenta y el desorden de las ideas en su mente aún están aspirando ponerse al día y, personalmente, a veces cree que va a perderse si no logra alcanzar la realidad de ese presente.

Entre las pequeñas explosiones de la crepitación del fuego como acompañante acústico, Nino vira el cuerpo quedando de perfil. Su rostro adulto bañado con tenue luz anaranjada a causa de las llamas.

—Creímos que no volveríamos a verte —confesó en un murmuro. Sus facciones envejecidas contraídas en una expresión nostálgica—. Estábamos confundidos cuando la magia roja devolvió a los ciudadanos y arregló el resto de París. Si Hawk Moth tenía en su posesión los pendientes, entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Era posible ocupar dos miraculous a la vez? Y entonces el maestro nos encontró y nos explicó todo.

—Era la única opción que encontré.

—¿Sacrificarte como un héroe de historieta?

—Esconder los únicos prodigios que Hawk Moth necesitaba.

Nino se pasó una mano por la frente, removiendo sus lentes casualmente con el antebrazo. El pesado silencio cayendo como una acusación sobre ambos. Aún ocultas detrás de la pared, las niñas se removieron y sus risas cruzaron como un sonido de campanas la habitación.

—Lo sé, lo sé —se removió los anteojos y se frotó los párpados, su voz un murmuro para que sus hijas no pudieran escucharlo—. Nos salvaste a todos con tu decisión, pero todo este tiempo no he parado de pensar... Siempre me he atormentado con la idea de que pudimos hacer algo más para salvarte. Que yo pude haber cambiado el rumbo de este destino.

—No fue algo que planeara, sabes —reconoció Adrien acomodándose en el sillón y observando también el crepitar de la madera quemada—, y era necesario hacerlo o Hawk Moth iba a obtener los prodigios.

Nino se carcajea dejando caer un bufido.

—Tu padre fue un tipo testarudo, ¿no?

—Era una persona perdida.

No era agradable hablar de Gabriel en pasado, ni siquiera pensar en él presente lo era, pero el sentimiento amargo no era lo suficientemente profundo como darle un segundo pensamiento más templado.

—¿Y cómo te llevó a que te encerraras?

Giró bruscamente el cuello, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Marinette no te dijo?

Nino negó, aún sin mirarlo de frente.

—Ella no podía recordar lo que pasó cuando despertó. Por lo menos, no todo.

—Es mejor que no lo recuerde.

—¿Fue tan malo?

Adrien se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que su boca se llenó de un fuerte sabor metálico. Recordarlo dolía. La culpa lo carcomía.

—¿Sería malo decir que su falta de memoria se debe a los miraculous?

—Lo supuse —murmuró Nino, más tranquilo de lo que Adrien esperaba. Los años habían trabajado más que en solo su aspecto—, Hawk Moth le hizo daño, ¿no?.

No exactamente.

Al no responder inmediatamente, la mirada castaña de Nino cayó sobre él, interrogativa, curiosa. Adrien no estaba seguro de si decirle, dejar que esos ojos, que aún lo miraban con cariño y cercanía, cambiaran. En ese entonces, fue todo tan rápido con Hawk Moth persiguiéndolo, y el miedo tan devastador, que Adrien no tuvo el tiempo de medir sus acciones, y después, con el poder vibrando en su cuerpo, no pudo controlar sus pensamientos, y los miraculous cumplieron los deseos. Una vez más.

—Qué hay con esas expresiones tan deprimentes —protestó Alya entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos, Emma ocultándose detrás de sus piernas y Amalia a su derecha—. Deja de atormentar a Adrien, Nino. El muchacho acaba de volver.

Nino levantó las manos mostrando las palmas rendido y agazapándose entre los almohadones de los sillones, giró su cuerpo cambiando la incómoda posición.

Toda tensión cayó como cortina de plomo con la voz amable de Alya. El fuego volvió a ser cálido en el momento que Amalia se acercó e inclinó la cabeza en un cordial saludo. Extendió su mano y Adrien le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo siento por lo de antes —murmuró mirando de soslayo a su madre asentir complacida—. No fue educado.

—No importa.

—Espero que se sienta cómodo.

—Gracias.

Amalia se alejó en dirección su padre y tomando una mesa portátil de madera que se ubicaba al costado derecho del sillón, la desplegó en el centro de los tres sillones, y Alya colocó la bandeja con los aperitivos encima. Emma, oculta a medias detrás de su madre, envolvía sus regordetas manos con fuerza en la tela marrón del pantalón de Alya, observándolo con un curioso ojo infantil. Adrien la saludó ofreciéndole una sonrisa, y se arrepintió casi inmediatamente cuando ella la expresión de ella se asustó y la ocultó completamente. No era bueno interactuando con niños.

Alya se carcajeó.

—No seas tímida Emma. Es un amigo. Salúdalo.

Apretando su frente contra sus piernas, la niña negó y miró a su hermana suplicante.

—¿Qué hiciste para criar a dos niñas tan tímidas? —le cuestionó Alya a Nino, inclinándose para despegar las manos de su hija de sus pantalones. Una vez logrado, se giró para elevarla y acomodarla en sus brazos. A diferencia de su hermana, que lucía por todas partes rasgos de sus padres, el aspecto de Emma era algo diferente; de pelo negro liso y ojos más verdes, con una nariz fina y labios delgados.

Nino exclamó indignado.

—¿Crees que yo las crié así?

—Sé que las criaste así. Esa es la diferencia.

—Solo me das los méritos que te convienen, malvada.

—Después de tantos años, deberías estar acostumbrado, cariño.

Nino guardó silencio, aceptando indirectamente la derrota y pidiéndole a su hija mayor que se acomodara junto a él. Alya sonrió satisfecha, y apretando a Emma contra su pecho, se acercó a Adrien y se sentó junto a su izquierda, el colchón del sillón hundiéndose bajo el peso de ambas. Él parpadeó desorientado, no seguro de que la niña estuviera muy cómoda con aquella cercanía, pero Alya se notaba segura con lo que hacía, palmeándole tranquilizadoramente la espalda a su hija, logrando distender su cuerpo.

—Es desubicado no saludar a los allegados —le murmuró conciliadora—, y es un gran amigo de papá y mamá.

Poco a poco, la niña tornó a girar el rostro, sus ojos verdes brillando acuosos.

—Hola —musitó y volvió a esconderse.

—Lo siento, no se lleva muy bien con los adultos aparte de nosotros —se disculpó Alya levantándose.

—No te preocupes.

Emma se quejó y frotó su rostro contra el cuello de su madre. Alya le acarició la espalda.

—Supongo que tiene sueño. Bueno, la voy a hacer dormir y vuelvo.

—Voy a guardarte un pan, madre —dijo Amalia.

Alya negó como pudo, debido a que Emma la tenía apresada con sus brazos delgados, y le sonrió agradecida a su hija mayor.

—No es necesario. Coman a gusto.

Se retiró susurrándole cosas a su hija que Adrien no alcanzó a escuchar, la niña en ningún momento despegando sus ojos del cuello y sus brazos atrapando el largo pelo ondulado y castaño de Alya. Nino se inclinaba a sacar una de las cervezas cuando escuchó la suave carcajada de Adrien, alzando el rostro para mirarlo interrogativamente. Amalia, acomodándose en el mullido colchón y llevándose una galleta a la boca, sacó su celular.

—Es raro, esto de —su voz se fue apagando, no seguro de si debía hablar con tanta soltura de su problema frente a Amalia—. Uhm...

Nino captó en el aire sus dudas.

—Descuida. Ella lo sabe.

Adrien supuso que era por eso que ella lo miraba de esa forma tan curiosa.

—Tienes una linda familia —decidió decir—. Felicitaciones.

Nino se rió, entregándole una cerveza abierta. Adrien la probó y tuvo que evitar una arcada; es asquerosa.

—Ni se te ocurra tener hijas —le advirtió su amigo con falso tono de angustia—, son insoportables y mal agradecidas.

En respuesta, Amalia le pegó con una almohada en la cabeza.

…

Era ella, la encontró.

Esperar que viviera en el mismo lugar que en su adolescencia era un sueño demasiado utópico para siquiera pensarlo como un hecho real, pero cuando Alya se lo confirmó, lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Adrien fue corroborarlo por sus propios ojos.

Así que, aquí estaba.

Claramente, no era la misma construcción de antes; en donde posteriormente hubo una pequeña tienda de pasteles, se había expandido a lo largo de la cuadra, y un interior colorido con una variable de pasteles, dulces y panes aún mayor a lo que eran sus recuerdos del pasado todavía frescos. Los ventanales fueron cambiados y ocupaban toda la pared a la derecha de la puerta, mientras que a la izquierda se ausentaban. Dibujos de rodillos, gorros, y estrellas, todo de color amarillo, posaban tanto en la paredes como en los ventanales. Asimismo, la pastelería se conectaba a una tienda de diseño frontal que se hallaba al girar la esquina, y a la que se podía ingresar a través de un mediano palco blanco, decorado con flores y dos bancos de madera barnizada, al subir unos cinco escalones que daban a la calle peatonal. Sobre la puerta marrón de la entrada se podía leer con grandes letras rojas y motas negras; Diseño. El resto de la estructura era negra como el cartón.

Era tan de Ladybug el diseño, que le sorprendió no haberlo visto antes.

Sonrió, contrariado con la idea de encontrar cosas nuevas —y lo que significaba que existieran—, y verse de frente con el hecho de que Marinette hubiera cumplido su sueño de diseñadora. Lo que era curioso siendo que, al parecer, aún conservaba la pastelería familiar, y por lo que Chat Noir recordaba del trabajo de su padre, el tiempo libre de los diseñadores no era demasiado abundante ¿podría estar arrendando la pastelería? por suerte, era algo que ella podía responderle.

Se asomó por el borde del techo de la casa para mirar en dirección a los grandes ventanales que le dejaban ver el interior de la tienda. Al igual que cuando halló la mansión de su padre, no encontró mejor idea que fisgonear a los que, él creía, eran nuevos dueños, desde la seguridad de la distancia y manteniéndose lejos de los ojos juiciosos de los parisinos.

Chat Noir balanceó los pies al borde del tejado, esperando a ver a otra persona que no fuera ese hombre detrás del cajero, que sonriendo con suavidad, saludaba a todo aquel que entrara. Lucía más como un empleado que como un dueño, así que supuso que no lo era.

Entonces apareció ella, su pelo negro cortado y despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un sonrisa bordeando sus labios. Estaba diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, nada había cambado, tan hermosa como siempre. Se desplazó por el interior de la tienda y miró los panes, preguntándole algo al cajero y riéndose ante la respuesta. Se notaban bastante cercanos, ¿entonces la pastelería aún le pertenecía a ella? eso no aclaraba las cosas. Marinette se aproximó a susurrarle algo al hombre, a lo que él respondió sacándose el delantal verde y la chapa con su nombre —Oliver—, para después retirarse. Entonces ella ocupó su lugar y sonrió amablemente cuando un cliente se le acercó. Lo invitó a ver unos pasteles, y luego de unos segundos de diálogo con ella, el hombre se decidió por el de chocolate. Ella asintió y envolvió la torta en una caja, agradeciendo con una inclinación de cabeza cuando el cliente le pagó en efectivo.

Chat Noir no pudo escuchar todo.

La ansiedad le hormigueaba en las manos y el pecho, ¿cómo reaccionaría si entraba a la tienda? ¿cómo presentarse, como Adrien o Chat Noir? puede que físicamente Marinette casi no hubiera cambiado, pero eso no aseguraba que fuera a responder de la misma manera que la última vez. Él deseaba con cada célula de su cuerpo bajar y tomarla entre sus brazos, decirle cuánto la extrañó y que lo sentía, pero lo detuvo la sola idea que podía no encontrar en sus ojos lo que deseaba.

¿Lo seguiría odiando por lo que le hizo a su familia? ¿era incluso posible ser perdonado por hacer algo así?

Abajo, cruzando la calle, Marinette detuvo repentinamente su andar a un conjunto de panes, y entonces, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se giró y miró en dirección a su posición.

Chat Noir se tensó sin saber qué hacer a continuación, la sorpresa paralizando sus sentidos y movimientos. Marinette parecía estar en la misma situación que él, pero toda expresión sorpresa en su rostro se esfumó cuando, repentinamente, detrás de la mesa usada para atender a los clientes, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, golpeándose contra la pared, y una niña de pelo castaño se hizo paso entre los dulces y panes hasta llegar a la altura de Marinette, quien desvió su atención a la niña que en sus manos cargaba con una muñeca de trapo de Ladybug a la que le faltaba un brazo. Marinette la alzó y limpió las lágrimas de la niña con el extremo inferior del delantal, manchándola accidentalmente con crema del pastel de chocolate que había empaquetado para el cliente hace unos minutos. A la niña pareció importarle y elevó a la muñeca sin brazo.

—Andrea, la has roto de nuevo —la regañó Marinette.

—No fui yo mami. Ha sido Chat Noir.

—Imposible. Chat Noir jamás lastimaría a Ladybug a propósito.

—Hawk Moth lo ha obligado.

Mami.

El diálogo fue corto, pero suficiente como para que un deseo de alejarse de esa escena tirara de su pecho, sin embargo, era más profunda su necesidad de quedarse y hablar con ella, aunque las piezas empezaran a encajar en el puzzle, y a él no le gustaba lo que visualizaban. Marinette no merecía más de su cobardía, ya en el pasado había obtenido suficiente.

No podía molestarse con ella. Entendía que tuviera una hija, realmente lo entendía y se decía a sí mismo que siempre fue una posibilidad que ella siguiera adelante sin él, pero eso no evitó que verlo no fuera menos doloroso. Marinette era madre, tenía una hija, y seguramente, un esposo.

Quería correr, correr y dejar esa tienda atrás, creer que se había confundido de dirección. En cambio, se alejó de la orilla, extendió el bastón, y de un salto cruzó la calle, cayendo con un suave golpe sobre el balcón de Marinette, con cuidado de no pisar las macetas con flores. Intuía que ella lo había visto.

Se sentó en la baranda, notando lo grande que era el balcón en comparación al de antes y que casi todo estaba diferente, menos esa baranda, y la señal de teléfono con la chimenea. Tanto cambio era una clara consecuencia de que a Marinette le fue bien en su trabajo, lo que era realmente bueno. Despejando esos pensamientos, Chat miró a los autos pasar frente a la pastelería, cómo las puertas de algunos se abrían de una manera peculiar y otros ostentaban con una bocina fuerte y seca.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, la sensación de belleza que constantemente flotaba en el aire de París en la época que él perdió el rumbo, era muy distinta a la de ese presente, es más, casi podía decir que lo que quedaba, era más parte de sus recuerdos que de la realidad. Ahora era fría, industrial, si se era demasiado duro. Casi no quedaba parte de la ciudad de la que se enamoró, pero eso no lo privaba de enamorarse de aquella nueva versión. Siempre estaría dispuesto a proteger a París y a sus ciudadanos, aunque ellos aún no se acostumbraran a su reciente presencia. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo se ganaría de nuevo su cariño. Estaba en su lugar en el mundo cuando los ayudaba. Proveniente de una calle cercana, una bocina cortó su concentración.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse paulatinamente en el horizonte.

Luego de muchos minutos, sus oídos captaron el sonido familiar de pies subiendo escaleras. Las bisagras de la escotilla de madera crujieron detrás de él cuando se abrió, un penetrante y dulce olor familiar invadiéndole la nariz. Apretó los labios.

—Hola, Chat Noir —saludó Marinette, casi susurrando y casi gritando.

Por lo menos no lo odiaba.

—No esperaste por mí.

No podía encararle eso, no correspondía; pero sus sentimientos estaban expuestos, y aún dolía la imagen de la niña en el fondo de su mente.

Ella terminó de subir la escalera, sin responder, y cerró delicadamente la escotilla.

—Lo hice, pero no podía esperar para la eternidad, ¿no crees?

Un silencio extenso, acompañado con las brisas frescas de la tarde, los envolvió. Chat Noir cerró los párpados y oyó los acompasados latidos de Marinette detrás de él, que a diferencia de los suyos, estaban calmados. Otro par de bocinazos sonaron en la calle. Le dolía la cabeza.

¿Era necesario empezar de esa manera? ninguno de los dos lo merecía.

—Tienes una hija hermosa.

Pudo sentirla sonreír, y la pudo escuchar sonreír. Dios mío, se escuchaba exactamente igual que antes.

—Te extrañé.

No digas eso, no así.

—¿Te dije una vez que no me gustaba que jugaras con mis sentimientos?

—No lo estoy haciendo —ella musitó—. De verdad, sinceramente, te extrañé mucho. No tienes idea de cuánto.

No podía contra eso, y menos estar enojado con ella. Era difícil, por no decir imposible. Si esos últimos meses desde que había vuelto fueron complejos sin permitirse saber sobre ella, no quería pensar por lo que tuvo que pasar Marinette cuando él desapareció, sabiendo que no volvería hasta que los prodigios decidieran que era el momento. Suspirando internamente para que ella no viera lo destrozado que estaba, escondió bajo murallas todo lo que fuera a dañar aún más ese encuentro. Llenó su cabeza de buenos recuerdos, y sonrió dejando caer un suspiro.

—Con que Andrea, ¿eh?, es el nombre que Chloé quería darle a su hija.

Ella no lo escuchó.

—Intenté por todos los medios de sacarte del libro, pero no había manera... no sin el anillo y-

Basta.

—Fue mi decisión —la interrumpió y bajó la cabeza a sus manos gatunas—. Si dejaba que Hawk Moth llegara a los prodigios, todos nos hubiéramos vistos envuelto en un gran problema. París ya estaba lo suficientemente destruido por los akumatizados.

—Lo sé, pero aún así quería salvarte.

Algo pasó con sus sentidos agudizados por el traje, y se inhibieron por unos segundos, porque, sin percatarse, en lo que duraba un parpadeo o el aleteo de una mariposa, Marinette se acercó y pasó los brazos por su pecho, abrazándolo por la espalda y apoyando su rostro con fuerza contra la tela negra. Sorprendido, Chat Noir iba a asir las delicadas manos de su amiga que posaban sobre su pecho, notando el anillo de bodas en uno de ellos, cuando entonces la escuchó sollozar entre risas. Eran muchas risas. Ignorando el suave ronroneo que bajó cálidamente por su pecho, se estremeció, y en un latido de corazón, se giró sobre la baranda y se bajó de un salto, devolviéndole el apretado abrazo. Su olor a pan amasado llenando sus fosas nasales, y la suavidad de su cabello contra su mejilla poniendo a prueba la muralla que intentaba contener las emociones.

—Creí que nunca volvería a verte —sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas. Si seguía, él terminaría peor que ella—. Creí-

—Sigues siendo más pequeña que yo, princesa —se burló.

—¿Puedes callarte un rato? Gracias.

—No creo que sea momento de guardar silencio. Han pasado treinta años, ¿recuerdas?

Marinette separó el rostro de su pecho y lo miró con ojos enrojecidos y húmedos. Chat Noir tragó saliva, desconcentrado en su hermosura. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Y si volvemos a empezar de cero? Es decir, hacer como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo... ni aquella batalla.

Chat Noir, a pesar de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar —o por lo que no ha pasado—, ni siquiera lo considera.

—No gracias, quisiera quedarme con estos recuerdos.

—¿Aunque duelan?

Él asintió.

—Aunque duelan —repitió—, y quemen.

Ella lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos y Chat Noir no tardó en devolverle el gesto. No la quiere soltar, no quiere que la realidad vuelva a ser un agujero entre ambos.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Adrien.

Pero tienen que.

La escotilla vuelve a protestar, y esta vez es el hombre que vio en el escaparte, vendiendo antes de que Marinette llegara e intercambiara sus horarios. Lo mira con una ceja alzada, entre asombrado y curioso, y Chat le devuelve una expresión neutra, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar a la presencia de esa persona desconocida. Marinette se percata de la tensión de su cuerpo, y como ha escuchado el chillido de la bisagra oxidada, se gira para ver al nuevo integrante. Contra todo pronóstico, le sonríe al hombre, desenvolviendo los brazos en torno a Chat, y se acerca a él.

—Amor, quiero que conozcas a un amigo.

El hombre no sale de su asombro. No se mueve de la escotilla a pesar de la mano extendida de Marinette.

—¿Eres amiga de Chat Noir?

Oliver, recordó que se llamaba. Y su aspecto le daba un cierto aire de cercanía y comodidad que a Chat le pareció conocido, ¿dónde? ¿era esta persona el esposo de Marinette? Para destrabar el ambiente, se inclinó y le tendió una mano, dejándola a la altura de la de su amiga.

—El héroe de París, a su servicio.

Oliver observó su mano, y después la de su esposa. Tardó unos instantes, pero decidió por dejar la sorpresa de lado, y aceptar ambas manos tendidas. Su mano también tenía un anillo de boda. Lo ayudaron a subir el último tramo de escalera, que era la más difícil e inclinada. Oliver a arregló su ropa arrugada por el esfuerzo y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Marinette.

—Quién lo diría, mi esposa me engaña con un héroe. Aunque no lo veo para nada mal, si de verdad tienes que encontrarte con un súper dotado para engañarme.

Las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojaron.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Solo cuando dejes de amarlas.

Marinette bufó.

—Serás tonto.

Chat Noir no podía ver de aquel intercambio tan amoroso, así que los interrumpió dando un paso cerca de Marinette, quien aún no controlaba la vergüenza en sus mejillas ante las risas y burlas de su esposo.

—Bueno, bueno, supongo que es momento de irme. Solo venía a saludarte.

—¿Quiere irte? tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.

—No voy a desaparecer de nuevo, así que puedes hacer las preguntas que quieras cuando vuelva a visitarte.

—¿Y si me dices dónde estás viviendo?

Chat Noir la miró fijamente, sus celestes ojos suplicantes, y no pudo observarlos por más tiempo.

—Prefiero venir yo. Créeme, es mejor así.

—Si tienes problemas de hospedamiento, puedes vivir aquí.

Pensó en Oliver, en que tendría que verlo a los dos juntos. Ni loco.

—No, gracias Marinette. Este gato ya tiene su caja de arena limpia y perfumada —se inclinó exageradamente para despedirse, aguantándose la costumbre de tomar y besar su mano—. Nos vemos pronto... —se mordió la lengua.

My lady.

Antes que terminara por destruirse a sí mismo, se despidió de Oliver llevándose dos dedos a la frente y luego apuntándolo, y extendiendo el bastón, abandonó el balcón.

...

Con el pasar de los días, Adrien se halló sorprendido con su buena capacidad de acarrear varios platos en el local, sin tener de por medio la necesidad de usar poderes ancestrales. Ivette, su jefa, estaba completamente agradecida por su rapidez —a pesar de que no lo demuestra—. Adrien apenas llevaba dos meses trabajando cuando llegó su primer aumento de sueldo. Sorprendido y agradecido, los gastó en ropa nueva, celular, libros que lo ayudaran a comprender la actual línea de tiempo y una caja de lápices para Andrea. La niña adoraba pintar y dibujar.

Su aceptación popular vestido como Chat Noir es más compleja y lenta, en contraste con su trabajo. Su identidad como Adrien Agreste seguía resguardada, gracias a un extenso esfuerzo de Alya en el mundo cibernético, lo cual Adrien agradeció profundamente. En un principio, la gente pensaba en él como un estafador que iba a manchar la imagen del héroe desaparecido. Incluso salvando a una gran cantidad de personas, nadie quiso reconocerlo. Todo cambió cuando rescató a un grupo de niños de un orfanato de un incendio. La gente lo aplaudió, lo aclamó, y los noticieros volvieron a nombrarlo como el salvador que París necesitaba.

Nino había abandonado hace años su prodigio, pero Alya seguía manteniendo el suyo, como medida de precaución debido a que Marinette había perdido a Tikki. Así que, pesar de que París no se encontraba en peligro, Adrien decidió devolverle su prodigio a Marinette. Su padre ya no podía dañarlos y Marinette recibió agradecida a su vieja amiga.

Las cosas volvieron a ser normales.

Por lo menos, relativamente normales.

…

Las señales eran bastante claras como para soslayar que su padre había vuelto, o que conservaba sus poderes. Desconocía en dónde podía estar escondiéndose, o si sus intenciones eran las mismas. En una de esas Hawk Moth solo quería vengarse de él por haber frustrado sus planes hace treinta años, evidentemente enterado de su vuelta a causa del revuelto del medio informativo generado por el fervor y el cierto miedo generalizado que generaba su reciente presencia. No lo sorprendería si su padre mandaba a un akumatizado a raptarlo.

El misterio detrás de su liberación estaba lejos de ser resuelto. Cuando recitó el hechizo de encarcelación, estaba seguro de recordar que este pedía específicamente la liberación solo en caso de que sea necesaria su presencia. Él aún no encontraba su propósito en este nuevo París con estos nuevos ciudadanos que le temían más que lo respetaban, pero con la aparición de su padre, no podía evitar pensar que él era parte de aquella finalidad. No le apetecía enfrentarlo de nuevo, no cuando su último encuentro fue una combinación de palabras hirientes y decisiones trascendentes que lo llevaron a clausurarse en el libro.

Definitivamente, su tarea de héroe estaba lejos de terminar.

—Gatito, si tuvieras la cabeza en el villano, resolver esto sería más fácil —protestó Ladybug oteando por el borde de la pared al hombre akumatizado que a lo lejos, destrozaba una tienda de helados.

Rena Rouge sonrió y con la base de la flauta movió juguetonamente su cascabel.

—Despierta, despierta pequeño minino —y a la falta de una respuesta de Chat Noir, le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Ladybug quien estaba intentando liar un plan—. Se ha quedado paralizado después de que has llegado.

—Rena, no es momento. Además...

—Estás casada. Lo sé, lo sé.

Ladybug rodó ojos y miró efímeramente al villano, quien con un anillo dorado incrustado en el pulgar, convertía a las personas y las estructuras en diversas decoraciones de boda.

Hace unos minutos Chat sostuvo la hermosa —y algo estúpida— idea de intentar acercarse a su modo, sin pararse a pensarlo y premeditaciones, pero el villano lo descubrió y perdió nuevamente el bastón en el proceso. Rena Rouge tuvo que salvarlo generando una ilusión de él para que escapara y lograra esconderse lejos del rayo. Como el akumatizado tenía la capacidad de flotar por los globos con forma de corazón atados a su cuerpo, Chat se vio en el dilema de abandonar a pesar de sus ansias de vencerlo. Desde el suelo, y sin su bastón, no era un peligro y estaba lejos de alcanzar el anillo. Detrás del tubo de la chimenea de un edificio, Rena Rouge y Ladybug lo esperaban. Habían tardado lo suyo en llegar.

Recobrando la compostura, Chat Noir se apoyó en el hombro de Rena.

—Acerquémoslo a la Torre Eiffel para que pueda alcanzarlo con mi cataclismo —sugirió.

Rena le palpó con suaves toques la nariz.

—No es mala idea. Yo puedo crear una ilusión para que crea que está encerrado.

—Sería una excelente idea —la apoyó Ladybug— si pudiéramos acercarnos a la Torre Eiffel sin que nos viera, claro, ¿alguno sugiere otra idea? —ninguno de los dos respondió—. Tenemos que pensar en otras opciones.

—¿Y si dejamos que él venga a nosotros? —sugirió Chat Noir—. Yo seré la carnada —oteó a su compañera y le sonrió presumidamente—, y my lady puede ejecutar el rol de mi caballero azul.

Ladybug ignoró su propuesta plenamente por segunda vez en el día.

—Rena, ¿qué tan lejos puede llegar tus ilusiones?

—No tan lejos como para llegar a la torre, pero lo suficiente como para llegar a los edificios que la rodean.

Ladybug frunció el ceño.

Con la transformación su corto pelo oscuro parecía haber sido electrizado por un rayo en las puntas, también a la altura de las cejas. Tres mechones pintados de un rojo suave. Su antifaz había agarrado una nueva forma, abarcando más piel y con negro en los bordes. El resto de la indumentaria no estaba tan distinta desde la última vez que la vio; negro entero de las rodillas para abajo, como botas largas, y dos círculos enormes del mismo color en la espalda de donde de vez en cuando ella hacía aparecer alas de insecto, y otros dos círculos de menor tamaño en las palmas de sus manos, que servían como sombrero de mago en suplemento de que el yo-yo no estuviera al alcance.

Rena Rouge volvió a jugar con su cascabel.

—Despierta, minino, minino.

Captando la indirecta y apartando la flauta casi sin fuerzas de su cuello, Chat se acercó a Ladybug junto al borde de la vieja chimenea para seguir buscando el bastón. En los inicios de su existencia como héroe, sus ojos por un tiempo solo tuvieron la capacidad de ver en la oscuridad, pero el Maestro Fu le enseñó a desarrollar sus poderes, y con el pasar de los días aprendió la habilidad de ver objetivos lejanos. Incluso así no pudo encontrar su arma.

A su lado Ladybug exhaló pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones, exasperada.

—¿Tenías que atacarlo sin planificar?

Chat Noir se rió con nerviosismo.

—Olvidé completamente cómo se hacía todo este asunto de ser héroes.

Ella lo miró brevemente y se llevó una mano enguantada a la frente.

—Eres increíble.

Chat Noir movió la cola con alegría.

—Lo sé.

—Habían desaparecido —se quejó Rena acercándose a sus compañeros—. Por eso Nino y yo devolvimos los miraculous al maestro, porque no íbamos a necesitarlos más. Ahora apareciste y le devolviste a Ladybug sus poderes y estos tipos han vuelto. ¿Coincidencia? Ojalá lo fuera, pero creo que Hawk Moth siente que no ha terminado con nosotros.

—Pensé en algo similar —coincidió Ladybug.

Chat Noir las miró sorprendido.

—¿Y a mí no me cuentan nada? ¿Es porque soy gato? —se quejó.

—Tranquilízate minino. Te lo estamos contando ahora.

Iba a quejarse cuando entonces la chimenea que los ocultaba fue encandilada por una rayo rosa y blanco, para luego convertirse en una torta. Chat empujó a Ladybug por el hombro mientras él también retrocedía, sus reflejos rápidos evitando que también quedaran como decoración de boda. Ambos se levantaron ágilmente junto a Rena Rouge quien había adoptado una posición de defensiva, y Ladybug extrajo de su cinto su yo-yo mientras que Chat se vio con las manos vacías. Sus garras no eran muy peligrosas.

Ella anti-héroe era un hombre vestido en un impecable traje negro y blanco, su rostro pálido como un muerto. Les sonrió macabramente y alzó su huesuda mano para apuntarlos con su dedo pulgar y con el anillo. Antes de que volviera a dispararles, Chat Noir saltó a un cercano techo marrón de una casa contigua. Ladybug y Rena Rouge tuvieron la misma idea, pero terminaron dispersándose los tres. El rayo transfiguró una ventana a un vestido de novia. Amante gruñó fastidiado y paseó la mirada furibunda sobre los tres, sin saber a quién seguir. Ladybug balanceó el hilo del yo-yo entre sus dedos y la cinética lo hizo girar rápidamente.

La atención de Amante se dirigió a ella.

Oh no, ni te atrevas.

Tomando una maceta junto a sus botas, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza del villano. Dio en el blanco y un poco de tierra con flores quedando en la coronilla del sujeto. Rena Rouge se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar la risa. Ladybug parpadeó y lo miró desaprobatoriamente, intentando esconder su diversión. Chat le sonrió de vuelta y antes de que el villano se girara y le disparara con su anillo, giró sobre sus pies y corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron.

Oyó a Amante gritar frustrado y empezar a perseguirlo. Los rayos pasaban a sus lados, transformando todo a su paso. Volteó el rostro sobre su hombro y le sacó la lengua a su rastreador, provocando más gritos enojados.

Bajó del techo un edificio pequeño y achatado a través de una oxidada escalera contigua a un hotel igual de viejo. Se dejó ir en caída libre y amortiguó el impacto apoyando las cuatro extremidades en el suelo, y flexionándolas para que la gravedad no dañara sus huesos. Salió del callejón y halló dos cuadras más adelantes un abandonado tacho de basura negro, lo suficientemente grande como para esconder a cinco personas dentro. Lo abrió una de las dos puertas, y sin importarle que estuviera a medio llenar con basura y apestara, saltó dentro. El silencio cayó dentro de la solitaria oscuridad cuando hubo cerrado la compuerta, sus orejas atentas ante el más mínimo ruido o el olor de akuma.

Nada.

Esperó unos minutos más.

Iba a subir la tapa cuando escuchó el crujir de la basura al ser aplastada en el extremo externo de la pared de plástico. Permaneció quieto como una estatua, sospesando usar el cataclismo para acabar rápido con su rival, y de paso el contenedor, esperando que Amante no se le ocurriera fijarse en el viejo tarro de basura. Pero ni siquiera terminó de considerarlo cuando la escotilla de abrió y una figura se coló al interior del basurero. Chat Noir tragó en seco, jurándose muerto, pero entonces la sombra se fijó en su presencia, y el pensamiento más claro y potente que obtuvo fue que definitivamente el basurero era muy llamativo para los villanos.

—Creí que eras Amante.

Chat Noir se sobresaltó con la voz de Ladybug, pero estaba feliz de que no fuera Amante. Sin embargo, no evitó que soltase una bocana de aire contenido. Contó hasta que su agitada respiración se normalizó.

—Puedo serlo si quieres —sugirió coquetamente una vez recuperado.

Ella sonrió.

—Tranquilo, minino —respondió, y contra todo pronóstico, se acercó peligrosamente a él hasta quedar casi encima, obligándolo a reclinarse sobre la basura. En el interior de su cabeza el eco de un grito aterrorizado nubló sus sentidos. No sabía qué responder y Ladybug no tardó en leer sus pensamiento—, ¿o no es momento de coqueteos?

Estaba muy cerca.

Chat Noir tragó fuerte y secó, y asintió con la cabeza removiendo un poco la basura debajo de su cuerpo.

—¿No lo es? —su voz era un chillido pequeño.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Yo... —sacudió sus pensamientos— ¿estás casada?

—Bingo.

Ladybug sonrió, satisfecha tal vez de lo que había provocado en él, y se alejó a su extremo del basurero. Chat Noir parpadeó y tardó un rato en recordar cómo era que se regulaba la respiración. Aún cuando no se encontraba plenamente en sus cabales, ella elevó la tapa levemente, y asomó los ojos por la abertura.

—¿Cómo es posible que nos encontrara allá?

Él se recompuso del ataque y se acomodó apoyando la espalda contra el costado de plástico, sin quitar los ojos del delicado perfil de su amiga. Incluso en el contexto del asqueroso ambiente que los rodeaba, estaba hermosa.

—No lo sé. Tendrá otros poderes que no conocemos.

—Imposible, nos habría atacado antes.

—Entonces te asomaste mucho para observarlo y te descubrió.

El alboroto de algo siendo transformado suscitó que Ladybug bajase la tapa lenta y silenciosamente. Apoyando la frente contra la sucia pared frontal del basurero, suspiró agotada, aunque con un tonillo escondido de felicidad de volver a poder ejercer su labor de héroe. Giró el cuello para mirarlo a través de la atenuada oscuridad.

—O puede que escuchara esa campana —apuntó a su pecho.

—No seas malvada con mi indumentaria, motitas —respondió en tono tozudo—. Sabes que soy más poderoso que tú.

—En tus sueños con ovillos de lana.

—Tu sabes que mis sueños no son precisamente sobre ovillos de lana —respondió y la miró profundamente.

Ella desvió el rostro e ignoró su comentario.

—Además he perdido en el camino a Rena. Maravilloso.

—Es mejor. Ahora estamos solo los dos.

—Por favor, no sigas.

Con un pesimismo palpable rodeándola tal aura oscura, él se inclinó como pudo entre las botellas, envases y envoltorios, y agarró la muñeca de la mano que seguía pegada a la asquerosa pared frontal del contenedor de basura. Por un momento, lo consideró un error cuando ella no reaccionó a su contacto, sin quiera mostrar un gesto de que lo hubiera sentido acercarse.

—¿Por qué? antes parecía no molestarte tanto como ahora. Creías que no iba en serio, e incluso cuando supiste de mis sentimientos hacia ti, no me hiciste callar con tanta frecuencia.

—Es distinto.

—¿Cómo?

—No fuerces esto Chat.

Más silencio.

¿Qué decirle? ¿cómo era posible sentir súbitamente que las palabras no eran suficientes para darle a entender a Ladybug cómo se sentía, lo que pensaba? había pasado treinta años encerrado en un libro, ¿acaso ella tampoco tenía que decir algo más de lo ya dicho? ¿iba a quedar todo en un 'bienvenido, gracias por los aretes'?

Su relación era más que eso, estaba más allá que un par de un debates coloquiales o un coqueteo corto después de una pelea. Eran el complemento del otro. Uno no podía funcionar sin el otro, y los años de batallas juntos se habían encargado de evidenciarlo.

—Marinette —musitó y paró bruscamente. No iba a obligarla a decir algo que no quería—. Olvídalo.

¿Qué podía exigirle? después de todo, era él quién decidió encerrarse, quien se sacrificó por todos y quien empezó el conflicto, ¿no?

Le soltó la muñeca.

Entonces ella se movió, sin decir una palabra. Al igual que antes, pero sin bromas ni gestos risueños. Se movió hasta que sus rostros quedaron cercas, y aquellos ojos le miraron fijamente, vivos, intensos, decididos. Una de las manos de Ladybug halló su camino sobre la de Chat Noir, dándole un suave y reconfortante apretón, como diciendo, descuida, estoy aquí.

Y soltó algo completamente inesperado.

—Nunca pude decírtelo antes de que te encerraras, pero... no te odio por lo que le hiciste a mi familia. Sé que no fue tu intención.

Oh.

Era bueno saberlo.

—No deberías —respondió, su voz era un susurro inseguro—. Lo perdiste todo.

—Chat.

Pero ese era un tema que él no quería tocar.

Aún no.

—¿Qué pasó mientras yo no estaba? aún estoy un poco confundido, ¿cómo lo hiciste para combatir a Hawk Moth sin el miraculous?

Respetando el espacio que su cuerpo inconscientemente pedía, ella retornó a sentarse a su lado, alejándose hasta acomodarse al otro lado del basurero. La burbuja de tensión entre ellos se rompió, reemplazándolo una dolorosa y fría indiferencia. Chat no supo precisar cuál de los dos ambientes era peor.

—Luego de que desaparecieras, logré controlar por completo los poderes del akuma. Lo obligué a responder mis deseos, actuar a mi beneficio. Fue difícil, y tenía que luchar con la voz de Hawk Moth constantemente, pero lo logré.

El objeto akumatizado de Ladybug había sido la pulsera que él le dio para su cumpleaños. Chat Noir se empeñó en recuperarla, pero su padre la había escondido bajo un complejo laberinto de pruebas y astutamente le hizo decidir entre salvaguardar la vida de sus amigos, o recuperar el subconsciente de Ladybug.

—Él tenía la pulsera.

—Supongo que eso daba lo mismo —se encogió de hombros—. Recuerdo despertar frente al libro y a Rena sacudiéndome. A Nino peleando sin sus poderes contra los akumatizados. Nos escondimos y engañamos a Hawk Moth con un juego de doble espía. Aunque tuve que sacrificar el poco poder que obtuve sobre el akuma.

—Podrían haber ideado otro plan que no fuera tan peligroso.

—Era la única manera de ganarle.

—Un momento, ¿le ganaron? —ella asintió— ¿y sin embargo escapó con el prodigio?

Ella lo miró con gran serenidad por un largo y tendido momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Hicimos una promesa.

Chat Noir estaba a punto a rogarle que le contarse más, que no podía seguir guardándole más secretos después de todo ese tiempo y de todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar a causa de ellos, pero entonces la tapa que estaba arriba de su lado de la basura se abrió, dejando entrar cegadores rayos de luz, y alertándolos de la posibilidad de que el villano los hubiera encontrado. Riéndose de sus reacciones, la cabeza alegre de Rena Rouge asomó por el borde, produciendo una sombra sobre ellos. Detrás de ella flotaban particulares globos de boda de distintas formas y un pastelillo sobre el alfeizar blanco de una ventana.

—Mírenlos —dijo con tono de burla, estirando una mano para ayudar a salir a su compañera—, yo aquí haciendo el trabajo sucio y ustedes jugando a las escondidas.

—¿Lo atrapaste? —preguntó Ladybug aceptando la ayuda y de un salto cayó parada afuera del contenedor. Chat Noir la siguió sabiendo que no habría mano de auxilio para él. Ambos se limpiaron los restos de basura.

Rena Rouge alzó la mano mostrando el anillo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Chat Noir tomando el objeto oscuro.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre los magos —respondió ella manoteando sus manos y provocando que el anillo se le resbalara de las manos y rodara por el suelo hasta caer junto a sus pies—. Esto es para ti, Ladybug, un pequeño regalo de bienvenida para la vieja heroína de París.

Y apenas terminó de hablar, pisó el anillo.

...

Dina, una cliente habitual, le pide salir en una cita. El local está casi vacío porque es la hora de cierre. Parpadeando sorprendido, la observa fijamente; cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Era realmente linda , y la conocía porque había intercambiado más de una broma o un comentario con ella —era casi siempre la última clienta en irse—, además de algún que otro café o té.

Marinette le había dicho más de una vez que necesitaba a alguien más en su vida, que su soledad junto con Plagg no era recomendable para él. Alya estaba de acuerdo y le dio una explicación extensa y detallada. Le provocó nauseas. Aunque Adrien les respondió que lo iba a pensar, a ambas, en ese momento, mientras observaba el rostro expectante de Dina, la culpa se acumuló tórridamente en su pecho. No hallaba en sí la necesidad de aceptarla, así que le dijo que no.

Antes de quedar atrapado, la única mujer en su vida fue Marinette. En muchos aspectos físicos y emocionales, y Adrien no pretendía cambiar esa realidad por el momento.

La próxima vez que visitó la panadería, llevó un juego de papeles y crayones y se los entregó a Andrea. Luego saludó a Oliver, quien estaba ocupado con un gran pedido de magdalenas, y quien solamente se acercó para darle un gran golpe amistoso en la espalda que casi lo dejó sin aire. Después le pidió perdón a Marinette, aunque sin explicar sus razones. Ella estaba sorprendida, pero no preguntó el motivo. Adrien se lo agradeció internamente.

Para ese entonces gran parte de la gente de París lo aceptaba completamente, en consecuencia de su participación con Ladybug y Rena Rouge en varias misiones. Adrien se hubiera quedado para siempre luchando junto a ellas, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Alya decidió colgar los botines.

Al negocio le iba muy bien e Ivette decidió contratar otro ayudante. Una mujer joven, casi de la edad de Adrien. Aunque él no quiere sentirse perseguido, y menos de alguien indiferente como su jefa, tiene la sensación de ella los observaba atentamente todo el día. Muchas noches, cuando Adrien tiene que cerrar el local, los deja solos y le pide a la chica que limpie las mesas, para que atrase el momento de terminar su trabajo. No es que Adrien se queje, la chica era bastante amigable y divertida, pero no quiere estar en una relación en ese momento.

Llegó a preguntarse si Alya estaba relacionada con esa movida.

Lo dejó pasar, y después de unos meses, la chica tuvo que irse a otra ciudad. El siguiente contratado fue un hombre. Solo uno de ellos necesitó cerrar y limpiar el local al llegar la noche.

…

Debido a que la noche se apoderaba del cielo de París, Adrien encendió las luces de la habitación, observando a Andrea al otro extremo abrir la tapa azul de su caja de juguetes, y volteándola con la intención de desparramar su abundante contenido por la alfombra.

Adrien reconoció de inmediato la mano de Marinette en la mayoría de los muñecos de trapo, que aunque no superaban en cantidad al otro resto de juguetes, eran bastante llamativos. El resto se componía de uno que otro juego de cocina, autos de carrera y muñecas de plástico rubias con ropa elegante. Andrea volvió el cajón a su lugar y después se sentó frente a él para separar los juguetes en dos montones.

Adrien se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y la observó como metódicamente separó el segundo montón, el de los muñecos de trapo, en otros dos montones de menor tamaño. Entonces, esa última ruma la repartió entre héroes y villanos, y asintiendo satisfecha por su trabajo, le entregó a Adrien uno de los tantos chicos malos. Internamente se río de la ironía de tener bajo su poder a un akumatizado.

Con cuidado, observó al pequeño muñeco de trapo; el pelo rojo debajo del gorro negro, el traje a rayas horizontales que acababan en un círculo a la altura del pecho y un lápiz sostenido por una mano izquierda sin dedos. Sabía quién los había confeccionado, trozos de recuerdos de que aquellos años colándose como imágenes en su mente, y aunque no eran claros ni precisos, fueron suficientes para que el vacío en su pecho doliera. Acercó a su rostro el personaje, y lo dio vuelta, buscando las costuras, esperando despejar su cabeza de los recuerdos. Las manos de Marinette eran increíbles.

—Él está enamorado de mamá —dijo la chica, provocando que Adrien saliera de su ensoñación—. Ella me lo contó.

El color de un azul intenso de su mirada lo descolocó un poco, aún asombrado por lo parecidos que eran sus ojos a los de su madre, y también algo fastidiado porque eso era lo único que había adquirido de ella. No es como si fuera culpa de la niña. Adrien recuperó la compostura y bajó el muñeco a la altura de su cadera, percatándose que prácticamente Andrea le reveló inconscientemente que no conocía la identidad oculta de su madre. Lo que era extraño, él siempre creyó que Marinette nunca le iba a ocultar un secreto tan grande a su descendencia. Porque Oliver lo sabía, obviamente, después de todo, él fue el portador del miraculous de la mariquita un buen tiempo, ¿no?

Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

—Era un dibujante... creo.

La niña asintió emocionada.

—¿También te sabes la historia, tío Adrien?

Sin embargo, que Marinette le hubiera obviado a su hija la verdad, no quitaba que le hubiera relatado las veces que ella, como civil, recibió la ayuda de Chat Noir, o la veces que fue atacada por los akumas. Incluso las historias del Ladyblog de Alya podían ser parte del conocimiento de Andrea. Si es que aún existía. Los héroes de la ciudad, protegiendo al pueblo de los constante secuaces de Hawk Moth; en las románticas y hermosas calles del antiguo París, chocando los puños al terminal la batalla...

Desviar los recuerdos antes de que tuvieran el poder de hacerle daño era un buena idea. Tenía que ir con cuidado.

—Algo —musitó.

Asiendo por el pecho a los muñecos de Chat Noir y Ladybug, Andrea los levantó ambos a la altura de su pecho y los sostuvo con su brazo, mientras que con la mano libre le arrebató al pintor y de paso le entregó a Adrien una réplica de sí mismo como Chat Noir, y la de Marinette en su versión de Ladybug. Sin aguantar las emociones que invadían su pequeño cuerpo juvenil, la niña apuntó con el índice a la muñeca enmascarada.

—Ella tenía el poder de reparar los daños de las mariposas oscuras —dijo y luego desvió el dedo al muñeco de traje oscuro—, y él...

—¿De destruir? —se adelantó.

Andrea negó con la cabeza.

—De la lealtad —agregó—. Era su mejor amigo, y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla a detener a los malvados. También era muy valiente.

Valiente.

Con la suficiente valentía para matar a alguien, quiso decir. Obvio, porque de otra forma no podía ser. Se necesitaba de egoísmo y valentía para asesinar a una familia. Para creer que todo resultaría bien.

En ese momento ocurrieron tantas cosas, y Adrien fue tan inestable... que no podía sin ella... nunca pudo.

Entregándole de vuelta a la niña el muñeco, Adrien se aferró a Ladybug. ¿Sería una réplica de la de sus recuerdos? La que combatió junto a él para salvar a París por años, ¿o era un espejo de la chica rota, después de despertar y saber que estaba sola en ese mundo? Observó los círculos azules que llevaba por ojos, grandes e inertes.

—¿La conoces? ¿A Ladybug?

Habían pasado casi dos años desde su regreso, pero aún no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Era mejor no seguir atormentándose.

—¿Me la pasaste para que yo la ocupara?

Las cejas de la niña se levantaron, asustada ante la sensación de creer que iba a perder la oportunidad de ser protagonista del juego con sus mejores peluches, y se olvidó de todas sus preguntas dando un pequeño salto para levantarse de donde estaba sentada, y le arrebató bruscamente la muñeca. Tomando a Chat Noir del suelo, los apretó a ambos fuertemente contra su pecho, protegiéndolos. Un puchero escapó de sus labios apretados y empujó con su pequeño pie algunos de los villanos en dirección a Adrien, para luego alejar de su alcance a los otros héroes.

—Elige uno, pero solo uno.

Adrien tomó al chico con la paleta electrónica de dibujos y lo alzó.

—Me gusta este, ¿me dijiste que estaba enamorado de Marinette?

La niña pareció decaerse.

—Sí, pero no tengo a mamá.

Adrien se llevó una mano al mentón y meditó el problema. Luego de unos segundos, llegó la solución a su cabeza.

Era un poco irónico.

—¿Y si en realidad estaba enamorado de Ladybug?

La energía de Andrea era digna de un huracán; luego de que jugaran con los muñecos y Adrien fuera derrotado por lo bajo unas quince veces con el pintor, y otras doce con el resto de los villanos, llegaron los crayones, los lapices de palo y los dibujos. Su calidad artística era una asco, peor que la de un bebé que recién aprendía a controlar los movimientos de sus extremidades, y su máxima obra de arte terminó siendo un trazo disparejo de montañas con un río, unos árboles famélicos, un sol sonriente y unos humanos en los huesos hechos de palo junto a un perro que lucían más como mantis religiosa. Andrea, por otro lado, poseía una capacidad para dibujar de otro nivel para una niña de su edad; habilidad que Adrien inconsciente se descubrió agradeciendo porque ella tuviera otro aspecto parecido al de su madre.

Luego de que ella se riera de sus dibujos de palos, posando su pequeña mano sobre la de Adrien, le entregó otra hoja y lo guió para trazar las primeras líneas de lo que se suponía era un antifaz. Adrien quiso retraerse y decirle que no era necesario, que a él no le gustaba dibujar, pero la vio tan concentrada, su ceño arrugado y su lengua sobresaliendo entre sus labios, tan feliz de ser ella quién le estuviera enseñando a un adulto, que Adrien se mordió la lengua y dejó que ella terminara el dibujo.

Al terminar los trazados principales, la concentración de la niña disminuyó, sus ojos entrecerrándose vencidos ante el cansancio provocado por el extenso día de colegio. Adrien se tomó su tiempo para detenerla y sacudirle el pelo castaño con cariño, despertándola en el acto. Sus ojos somnolientos lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Te estabas aburriendo tío?

—No —respondió levantándose del suelo y ayudándola a pararse—, pero antes de dormir tiene que comer un poco.

—No tengo sueño.

—Tus ojos no me dicen lo mismo.

—Los ojos no pueden hablar, tío.

Adrien la tomó en sus brazos antes que Andrea terminara por derrumbarse de agotamiento. La niña se frotó los párpados con fuerza con sus pequeñas manos empuñadas, y un bostezo corto y mudo escapó de sus labios. Adrien tuvo que contener una risa, conociendo el poco humor de la hija de Marinette.

—Claro que pueden —argumentó, caminando en dirección a la cocina procurando no tropezar con los juguetes y lápices desparramados—. Los ojos a veces son más sinceros que las palabras.

—No te creo.

—Entonces mírame y dime si estoy mintiendo.

La niña siguió su consejo y levantó la vista para mirarlo. Después de unos segundos silencio, Adrien se preguntó si estaba mostrando una expresión lo suficientemente sincera.

—Bueno —murmuró Andrea volviendo a bostezar—. Te creo, pero solo por hoy.

—Me basta con eso.

Entrando a la gran cocina, Adrien sentó a Andrea en la silla que siempre la veía ocupar en la hora de almuerzo y se dirigió a sacar la cacerola roja de los panqueques y otra negra para los huevos revueltos. Marinette tenía de todo, y eso hizo más fácil la elección de lo que iba a preparar. Mientras cocinaba, tatareó una canción de su época y se encontró, para su grata sorpresa, que Andrea también la conocía, y que decidió acompañarlo en el canto, su regordeta mejilla apoyada en la mesa y sus pies balanceándose suavemente junto a las patas de la silla.

Un sentimiento cálido creció repentinamente en el fondo de su pecho y Adrien se vio obligado a despejar su pensamientos de esos sueños estúpidos que despertaban la cercanía de los niños. No era momento para que sus instintos paternos arruinaran la escena, no cuando por fin estaba disfrutando, sin resentimientos, la presencia de Andrea.

Apagó el fuego de la cocina y sirvió el panqueque con los huevos en un plato de niños con decoraciones de princesas. Andrea despegó el rostro de la mesa cuando oyó el plato ser apoyado contra la mesa, su mejilla enrojecida por la presión, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio la comida. Antes de que Adrien la detuviera, se bajó se la silla de un salto y buscó los servicios correspondientes, para después volver y mirar hambrienta el plato.

—Gracias tío —exclamó.

—Que lo disfrutes.

Se sentó, observándola devorar primero los huevos. Luego de unos minutos, ella se detuvo y lo miró.

—¿A qué hora llegan papá y mamá?

Como estaban celebrando el aniversario de su boda, así Adrien dudaba, con todo el dolor y temblor que ese pensamiento le provocaba, que volvieran temprano. No quería mentirle a la niña, pero tampoco ella hubiera entendido si se lo decía.

—No lo sé —respondió, y era verdad—. Pero no importa, mientras más se demoren más tarde nos acostamos, ¿no crees?

—Papá nunca me ha dejado dormirme tarde —replicó Andrea con la boca medio llena de huevos y emocionada por la idea de saltarse las reglas impuestas por sus padres— ¿de verdad no tendré que dormirme tempano?

—Solo si Oliver y Marinette llegan tarde. Así que reza para que se demoren.

Una vez terminado el panqueque, Adrien le sirvió jugo de naranja y la mandó a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse la ropa por el pijama que le dejó su madre sobre la cómoda. Andrea obedeció sin dudarlo, y en cuanto terminó de lavar la loza, ya la tenía a su espalda, esperando por más juegos. Como Andrea no se le ocurrió que hacer a continuación, Adrien se ofreció en hacer una fortaleza de almohadas y sábanas, como había escuchado que hacían los chicos en antaño, aunque él personalmente nunca hizo algo similar, aparte de su cómoda cama se creó aquella vez en la abandonada tienda de textiles, antes de ser encerrado en el libro, y cuando Ladybug... lo que sea.

Andrea estaba encantada con la idea, y le propuso a Adrien que ocuparan las sábanas y almohadas que su madre guardaba en un armario detrás de la puerta de su habitación, así que las sacaron, empezando por las almohadas para hacer el suelo acolchado en el centro del salón y los sillones, y luego las sábanas, que eran el techo y las paredes. Adrien tuvo que ocupar el palo de una escoba para que la tela no les quedara tan cerca de la cabeza. Terminado el aposento, Andrea buscó sus muñecos y los fue acostando uno a uno en el interior, cada uno con su beso en la cabeza de las buenas noches.

Debido a la ausencia de linternas, Adrien las buscó casi por todos lados, ocupó la luz de su celular para iluminarlos cuando apagó las luces de la casa. Cuando se acomodó en el interior se percató que Andrea no podía ocultar su felicidad por su primera noche en la que no tenía que ir a acostarse primero, a pesar del obvio cansancio en su rostro.

Se sentía como en una aventura, le dijo, en medio de un bosque en el que no se podía hacer mucho ruido, porque los monstruos podían encontrarte y atraparte.

Adrien se dedicó a escuchar en silencio el relato de su imaginación.

Cuando finalmente Andrea cayó dormida Adrien soltó un suspiro, agotado de todo el ajetreo que significaba ser niñero de una niña con tanta energía, y la miró fijamente, su rostro redondo, sus pestañas tiesas y su largo cabello castaño. Andrea era muy parecida a su padre, y dormida esas semejanzas no hacían más que sobresalir, para su desgracia. De los años que llevaba visitando diariamente a Marinette, nunca se detuvo para dedicarle más de una mirada a la niña, más que nada por lo doloroso que representaba la idea de su existencia, y por lo mucho que le recordaba que no era suya con su aspecto tan parecido al de Oliver, y ahora que la miraba directamente, ahora que se dio el tiempo de conocerla y disfrutar su compañía, el sueño del hijo propio solo se hizo más doloroso y anhelado.

La niña se movió en sueños y apretó entre sus brazos el muñeco de Chat Noir. El sentimiento no hizo más crecer, y expenderse como un calor líquido por el resto de su cuerpo, ahogándolo en su propia necesidad nacida de lo que alguna vez fueron sus sueños.

Se obligó a no pensar en cómo se vería un hijo suyo y de Marinette. Se sentó, parpadeando para evitar que el escozor de sus ojos llegara a algo más.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Plagg, saliendo de su bolsillo después de una larga siesta y con la seguridad de mostrarse ahora que Andrea estaba dormida.

—No lo sé —Adrien se llevó una mano al rostro y cerró con fuerza los ojos—, ¿me veo bien?

—Te ves horrible —se sinceró Plagg, flotando cerca de su rostro—, pero me alegra que te veas así.

Adrien rió secamente.

—Eres malvado.

—Lo sé, muchas gracias —agradeció el kwami sonriendo—, pero no me refería a eso.

—No entiendo a qué te podrías estar refiriendo.

—A qué por fin dejas salir un poco de lo que sientes desde que llegamos a este futuro raro. Me alegra.

Silencio. Adrien pensó por un momento que Plagg a veces no era tan mal compañero como el kwami aparentaba ser con su constante indiferencia. No eran muchas las ocasiones, pero desde que lo conoció era quien más veces tuvo palabras de consuelo en sus pequeñas y monótonas crisis.

Se prometió juntar dinero y comprarle el queso más viejo que existiera en el mundo. Se lo merecía.

—Eres un buen amigo Plagg.

El kwami le dio la espalda.

—Sí, sí, ahora llora rápido antes de que lleguen los dueños de casa.

Si había algo en lo que Plagg tenía razón, era que en cualquier momento podían llegar Oliver y Marinette, así salió del campamento, pensando en cómo destruir la construcción sin despertar a Andrea.

Partió por las sábanas, cuidando que el palo de la escoba no se desestabilizara cuando el peso de la tela la inclinara en una dirección, y dobló cuidadosamente cada cubierta y las guardó en su plástico antes de colocarlas en el armario. Luego vinieron los juguetes, lápices y hojas que Andrea olvidó guardar, exceptuando el muñeco que Chat Noir que ella apretaba contra su pecho. Por último, fue turno de las almohadas, con las cuales tuvo que sacar con mayor cuidado porque Andrea dormitaba sobre estas, y cuando faltaban dos, se decidió por ir a dejar a la niña a su cama, y después terminar con el resto. Plagg, apoyado en su hombro, se corrió asustado cuando el rostro de Andrea casi cae sobre él.

La habitación de Andrea era casi tan grande como la de Marinette, y su cama era demasiado para una niña de sus edad, pero Adrien no era exactamente el indicado para decidir si algo en su cuarto era exagerado o no, cuando él en su adolescencia tuvo casi lo mismo.

Plagg, a petición suya, movió los cobertores de la cama para que Adrien pudiera acostarla sin dificultades, y de paso encendió una lámpara con decoraciones de mariposa antes de volver a su bolsillo, protestando que si no le daba de comer no iba a poder recomponer sus energías lo suficiente para la próxima transformación. Adrien no le respondió, tapando el pequeño cuerpo de Andrea para que no sufriera del frío de la noche.

Iba a apagar la lámpara cuando la voz de Marinette, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzado, lo detuvo.

—Le agradas mucho. Eres algo así como tu fan.

Adrien se rascó el cuello, incómodo y avergonzado.

—Si bueno, deberías decirle que no es recomendable tener de ídolo a un asesino.

Marinette no respondió de inmediato.

—¿Quieres hablar de aquello? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—No —respondió Adrien sin dudarlo—, no ahora, por lo menos.

—¿Y cuándo será el momento indicado? no tienes por qué temer, te dije que te perdonaba.

—Hay detalles que no conoces, Marinette, y cuando llegue el día, quiero estar preparado para decírtelo todo.

Ella se alejó del marco, acercándose a él sin quitar sus ojos celestes de los de Adrien. Él se sintió cohibido por la intensidad de esa mirada.

—Una vez me dijiste que jamás me mentirías.

Adrien desvió los ojos, lejos de la acusación reflejada en los de ella.

—Créeme, cuando llegue el momento no diré una mentira.

Ella lo siguió mirando, sin responder, y pasado los segundos, dejó escapar un suspiró agotado y se alejó para luego sentarse junto a su hija y acariciar sus cabellos castaños. La niña se removió en sueños, provocando la risa soñadora de su madre.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener hijos? —le preguntó.

Él no quiso mirarla. No tenía las fuerzas.

—Más de una vez —respondió, algo inseguro de continuar—. En el pasado.

Ella no preguntó a qué se refería: lo sabía.

No era la primera vez que le hacía esa pregunta.

…

El gorro le quedaba un poco grande, al igual que los guantes de lana.

—Tío Adrien hoy cociné unas galletas de chocolate, ¿quiere probar alguna?

—Sí, gracias Andrea.

—¿Viene a visitar a mi madre?

—Todos los días vengo a visitar a tu madre.

La niña le entregó la galleta y se limpió con sus menudas manos morenas en su pequeño delantal rojo con dibujos de super héroes. El bizcocho, quemado en los bordes, tenía un ligero sabor a chocolate y a otro ingrediente desconocido. Adrien ahogó una arcada y se obligó a terminarla.

—Deliciosa —la alabó.

Andrea lo miraba con una particular curiosidad brillando en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

—¿Eres el mejor amigo de mi mamá? Mi mejor amiga es Emma.

Adrien se llevó una mano al cuello, algo incómodo.

—Sí... algo así.

—A ella le gusta tus visitas, pero las olvida.

—Lo sé.

—Eres un buen amigo, tío. A mi papá también le gusta que la vengas a ver, dice que mamá es diferente cuando está contigo.

No lo creo, pensó y alejó las ilusiones que se instalaban en su pecho, no tienes idea.

Un grito potente de Oliver proveniente de la pastelería hizo que Andrea terminara su interrogatorio, y que esos inocentes ojos celestes dejaran de observarlo como si él fuera la persona más maravillosa que hubiera conocido. No pudo evitar suspirar agradecido cuando ella le sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. No necesitaba de más sobresaltos. En su corta vida, al ser hijo único, nunca pudo presenciar de cerca el crecimiento de un niño, y lo sorprendía la velocidad con la que Andrea cambiaba y aprendía. Cada año que pasaba, más se parecía a su padre, y menos a su madre. Los ojos celestes eran lo único que salvaba.

Bueno, no le iba a dar más vueltas.

En los años de su ausencia, la casa de los padres de Marinette fue modificada hasta tal punto que todo era más espacioso, y la memoria de Adrien estaba tan adaptada a las dimensiones anteriores, que, a pesar de los años que han pasado desde que escapó, no terminaba por acostumbrarse; chocar con los sillones, con las paredes o sorprenderse con la larga e inclinada escalera blanca que desembocaba en la habitación de Marinette, lugar donde, estaba casi seguro, en el pasado también cumplió la misma función. Sonrió cándidamente. Bueno, no todo estaba tan diferente.

Al llegar arriba, asomó la cabeza por la abertura del techo y la encontró sentada en su cama, con un grupo de almohadas acopladas y acomodadas en su espalda, la manta cubriendo sus piernas y caderas. Leía, a pesar de que seguramente no recordaría ni la mitad del libro el próximo día y tendría que leerlo todo de nuevo.

—Buenas tardes, my lady.

Ella levantó la vista del libro y apartándolo a un lado, lo observó subir los últimos escalones. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la palidez de sus labios. A pesar del enrojecimiento de su nariz y sus ojos a causa del refriado, su belleza era indudable.

—Mírate, ya luces como un adulto guapo.

—Eso me lo dijiste ayer, Marinette, y antes de ayer también —sin esperar su consentimiento, porque sabía que lo tenía, Adrien se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama a la altura de las piernas de su amiga, tapadas por el cobertor anaranjado.

—¿Ah, sí? bueno... el alzheimer ya sabes, le gusta hacer de las suyas.

Adrien se retiró el gorro, los guantes, la bufanda y la chaqueta, dejándolas recostadas a un costado de la cama.

Afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo bajo un cielo gris.

—Oliver me dijo que estabas esperando por mí.

—Sí, quería entregarte algo antes de que se me olviden que los tengo —ella agachó el rostro para mirar su mano empuñada sobre sus piernas, sonriendo con un deje de solemne tristeza—. Tikki no quería que me los quitara y fue difícil convencerla, pero finalmente entendió que ya no tengo la fuerza ni la cabeza para estas cosas. No puede proteger a París un superhéroe que olvida que tiene que hacerlo, ¿no crees?

Adrien sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Marinette abrió su mano y la alzó mostrando los dos aretes con estilo de chinita con los poderes nacidos de la creación. Fue como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Eran tan pequeños, insignificantes, para aquel quien no entendiera el poder que poseían, y sin embargo, tan importantes para Adrien más allá de la magia; si los aceptaba, si los tomaba, ¿se cerraba aquella puerta de la que tanto estaba aferrándose?

Percatándose de la tormenta interna de Adrien, Marinette cerró su mano.

—Le prometí al maestro que buscaría cuidadosamente a la siguiente Ladybug si tu no querías, pero en este estado me es imposible. Sé que no debería ser así, pero quiero pedirte, por favor, si puedes hacerlo por mí.

Arrastrando paulatinamente su mano libre sobre el cobertor, Marinette agarró la de Adrien, la rodeó, y volteándola para dejar la palma expuesta, la abrió y soltó los pendientes, a pesar de los suaves intentos de él de retirarla. Adrien analizó los pendientes, nuevos, brillantes, tan indiferentes al paso del tiempo. Se mordió la lengua y subió la vista a los ojos celestes de su compañera.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Acaso quieres tener que estar cargando con una mujer que a veces olvida que vive en París?

Él se acercó a su cara a la de ella, y obviando por un momento el dolor un su pecho, le guiñó un ojo coqueto.

—No me importaría, siempre y cuando seas tú.

Ella lo alejó posando un dedo en su pecho.

—Hey, deja el coqueteo de lado, mi esposo está abajo.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Quisiera creer lo contrario —ella respondió sonriendo, tan hermosa como siempre. Envolvió con ambas manos la de Adrien con los arietes y la cerró acercándola al pecho de él—. Cuídalos, fueron una parte muy importante de mi vida —y algo debió de ver en su expresión, porque cambió sus gestos y le acarició el rostro con ternura—. Apenas tienes veintiséis años y pasas tu vida detrás de esta vieja.

—Ya sabes que antes fue diferente.

—Para algunos de nosotros, Adrien, el tiempo ha cambiado. Hace tiempo que ya no soy una adolescente y menos una niña. Viví muchas cosas después de que desapareciste; me enamoré un par de veces, viajé, conocí a más personas, me casé y tuve una hermosa niña. Quisiera que pudieras hacer lo mismo.

Él miró intensamente los ojos de Marinette.

—Mientras estés aquí, voy a seguir visitándote. No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario, pero por lo menos prométeme que si algo llega a pasarme, no usarás los poderes de Chat Noir y Ladybug de nuevo.

—¿Acaso desconfías de tu ex compañero de trabajo?

—Ya lo hiciste una vez.

Adrien se miró las manos y los aretes. No eran buenos recuerdos.

—Y terminé perdiéndome treinta años de tu vida. No lo voy a volver a hacer Marinette.

Para ella tampoco eran bueno recuerdos, podía verlo en su rostro. Marinette decidió cambiar de tema.

—Así que, ¿lo harás? Ya sabes, buscar a una nueva Ladybug.

Era difícil tomar una decisión de ese calibre, pero por ella, por Marinette, haría muchas y más cosas.

—Lo haré.

El sonido de su risa era hermoso para sus oídos. Él esperaba de corazón oírla por muchos años más.

—Eres un buen amigo.

Bueno, los ojos no era lo único que Andrea había adquirido de su madre. Se rascó el cuello mientras se reía de la coincidencia.

—Sí, me dijeron algo similar hace poco.

Se inclinó para guardar los pendientes en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, y tuvo que remover del camino la bufanda, acción que llamó la atención de Marinette, sus ojos cayendo sobre el objeto alargado y azul junto a sus pies. Apoyándose con las manos en las almohadas, ella se encorvó y estiró el brazo, sus dedos rozando la tela sin alcanzarla.

Adrien se anticipó y se la acercó. Examinó las manos delgadas y pálidas de su amiga acariciar con cariño y nostalgia la indumentaria. Adrien no pudo seguir mirándola y agachó el rostro.

Esto era demasiado para él.

Marinette extendió la bufanda sobre sus piernas, tapando el libro a su costado.

—¿Cuántas veces te has transformado en Chat Noir últimamente?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Adrien.

—Eh... vine hasta acá transformado, ¿por qué?

—Nada importante, es solo que tu personalidad cambia un poco cuando pasas mucho tiempo en tu modo superhéroe. Eres algo más atrevido.

A Adrien le causó gracia el comentario.

—Gajes del oficio. A ti también te pasaba.

—No tanto como a ti.

Estaba hermosa, a pesar de su cabello desordenado y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, seguía siendo la mujer más bella que ha conocido en su vida y no quería dejarla ir, no quería que ella volviera a olvidar su visita, que no recordara que le dijo que se veía guapo como adulto, o que alguna vez defendieron a París juntos. Que olvidara su nombre. Era una realidad imparable que en algún momento ella no recordaría ni el aspecto de su propio rostro, pero él planeaba aprovechar cada momento hasta entonces y después.

—Deja de mirarme así —lo regañó ella.

Adrien parpadeó desorientado, y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—No puedo evitarlo, sigo enamorado de ti, por si eso también se te ha olvidado.

Las mejillas de Marinette colorean de la vergüenza y se llevó una mano a la frente, negando decepcionada con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Estoy casada.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—Soy mucho mayor.

—Aunque me des miles de razones clichés, no va a cambiar el hecho de que te amo. Aparte, son las mismas que siempre me has dado.

Las facciones de Marinette eran serias. Enrolló la bufanda y la aparto a un lado.

—Sigo esperando que algún día funcionen.

—¿Pueden los dos tortolitos dejar sus asuntos amorosos para después? El muchacho va a terminar llorando después —Plagg, recién despertando de su corta siesta, salió de la camisa de Adrien y flotó hasta quedar en medio de los dos. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su panza, miró molesto a Adrien—. Me dijiste que ibas a conseguir camembert. Te traje para acá y aún no me has alimentado. Así no es como se supone que funcionan las cosas, muchacho.

—Hola Plagg —lo saludó Marinette olvidando su molestia anterior.

—Hola Ladybug, que bueno que aún puedas recordar mi nombre.

—¡Plagg! —lo recriminó Adrien.

Pero Marinette no se molesta por el comentario, a diferencia de él, y se ríe alzando una mano para acariciar la pequeña cabeza negra del kwami.

—A mí también me alegra. Espero que estés cuidando bien de Adrien.

—Este chico sabe cómo cuidarse solo, pero tiene sus desvaríos. El otro día se olvidó que teníamos poco dinero y se compró un disco de música de no sé qué y no teníamos comida. Por suerte yo le escribí una nota a la vieja esa y nos envió un plato de delicioso queso y un enorme estofado, aunque Adrien no comió.

—Lo supuse, está un poco delgado.

—Sabía que no era el único que lo había notado. Necesita comer un poco de queso, ¿no crees? Rena Rouge me dijo que es alto en grasas. Aunque le prohíbo tocar mi camembert.

Marinette volvió a reírse, la presencia de Plagg siempre la relajaba, y era algo que Adrien agradecía internamente.

—Lo imagino.

Plagg giró para observar a Adrien.

—Así que ahora los pendientes de Ladybug te pertenecen, supongo que no dejarás un desastre como la última vez.

—Bueno-

—¿Madre? —lo interrumpió la voz de Andrea. Para no ser descubierto por la niña, Plagg fingió ser un peluche y se dejó caer sobre las piernas cubiertas de Marinette. Se oyeron los pequeños pies de Andrea subir raudos las escaleras y alcanzar la apertura en el piso de la habitación, hasta llegar a la altura de su mamá—. Papá pregunta si quieres comer del pastel que preparó.

Marinette le indicó a su hija que se sentara junto a ella palpando el costado de la cama. Andrea de un salto cumplió la orden.

—Yo estaba esperando por tus galletas.

—Lo olvidé. Al tío Adrien le gustaron.

Marinette le lanzó una mirada cómplice, sabiendo que las galletas que preparaban su hija no eran exactamente deliciosas. Adrien parpadeó, y se las ingenió con una mentira suave.

—Eran más ricas que las que preparaba tu madre.

Los ojos de Andrea se iluminaron.

—Algún día seré la mejor chef de todo París —se regocijó sin disimular la felicidad y el orgullo.

—Para lograrlo tienes que convencerme a mi primero —le recordó Marinette revolviendo el pelo castaño y largo de su hija. Le picó la mejilla con un dedo—. Ahora, ve a traerme una de esas galletas, y que no se te olvide.

—De acuerdo —Andrea se bajó de la cama y sus ojos se posaron el Plagg— ¡Tío lo trajiste! —lo miró con ojos suplicantes— ¿Puedo llevarlo a conocer la cocina?

Plagg le haría comprarle una tonelada de queso para siquiera considerar perdonarlo, pero no era algo que a Adrien le quitara el sueño.

—Claro, toma.

Recogió a Plagg y se lo extendió a Andrea, quien en su felicidad lo aferró con fuerza entre sus morenas manos y saltó emocionada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —y desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que había aparecido. Ambos la miraron descender las escaleras. Cuando fue seguro que ya no los iba a escuchar, Marinette se permitió dirigirle la palabra a Adrien sin mensajes y miradas ocultas.

—Son malas.

—Sí que lo son —lo reconoció y se giró para mirarla.

—Puedes llevarte el camembert que tenemos en la cocina si quieres, nos sobra.

—Supongo que no tengo razones para no aceptarlo. Gracias Ladybug.

—Yo ya no soy Ladybug.

Él quiso acercarse y tomar aquellas manos, delgadas pero fuertes, y acariciarlas. Pero se contuvo. Sabía que los días de Marinette como Ladybug habían llegado a su fin, pero eso no quitaba que en sus recuerdos sí lo era.

Siempre lo sería.

—De qué estás hablando, Chat Noir no puede existir sin Ladybug.

…

La figura del polerón en la espalda de Nino apenas se podía distinguir a través de la tenue luz del túnel, sus pasos constantes y firmes reverberando cual eco en el concreto del armazón. Se trataba de algún plagio de una banda de música que desconocía, y debajo de la imagen de las personas cantando, se citaba en español la estrofa de una de sus canciones. Sonaba más a algo que Amalia solía escuchar que un gusto musical de Nino, pero en una de esas su amigo también gozaba de la música melosamente romántica. Le hizo caso omiso y se dedicó a observar la nuca de su amigo. Llevaba el pelo más largo, también más descolorado.

¿Por qué tanto misterio? esa mañana Nino lo había llamado pidiéndole que fuera a su hogar en alguna hora de la mañana, porque necesitaba decirle algo, y cuando llegó, su amigo no hizo más que llevarse un dedo a los labios para que no despertara a su familia con su habitual escándalo, y lo condujo a ese extraño túnel ¿Tendría acaso algo que ver con las esporádicas apariciones de los akumatizados? y si era así, ¿de dónde había conseguido esa información?

Resulta difícil conciliar que Nino, quien dejó su deber de héroe hace años, tuviera en sus manos más información que él, quien constantemente andaba indagando por pistas por París. Lo que no significaba que no aceptaría la ayuda.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio, Nino? no me digas que Alya no sabe de este pasillo secreto —argumentó con tono de burla.

Nino se carcajeó.

—No podría no saberlo —respondió—. Me mataría.

—Usted es sabio, amigo mío.

—Hermano —protestó Nino mirándolo por sobre el hombro derecho—, deja por un momento ese traje de gato, que quiero hablar con Adrien.

Qué pesado, pensó.

—Bueno, bueno. Plagg, garras fuera.

La verde lo envolvió y el kwami negro surgió flotando a la altura de sus ojos, parpadeando algo desconcertado de la corta transformación, y perdido por el encerrado emplazamiento en el que se hallaba. Se giró, notando la presencia de Nino, y se trasladó hasta alcanzar su coronilla y acostándose para opacar su cansancio. Su amigo, acostumbrado al carácter y la actitud endeble de Plagg, elevó una mano para acariciarlo brevemente y siguió caminando. El túnel se estaba haciendo algo infinito.

El día anterior, antes de retirarse de la casa, Andrea se acercó y le entregó y pidió una lista de cosas que necesitaba para originar una fiesta de cumpleaños a Marinette. También quiso pasarle dinero, pero Adrien no lo aceptó, él quería agregar su granito de arena como todos los años. Antes de volver a su departamento, pasó por el mercado y compró con la poca mesada que le quedaba globos, serpentinas, y otras cosas. No tuvo que comprar comida, Andrea le había declarado que ella iba a llamar al anciano Wang Cheng para pedirle unos consejos, así que esa parte del trabajo le pertenecía. Oliver, en cambio, su donativo era simplemente distraer a Marinette. A Adrien no le agradaba aquella última parte del objetivo.

Cuando llegó tarde al local esa noche, el rostro apacible de Ivette lo observó del otro lado del cajero mientras él intentaba comer algo del caldo que ella le había dejado. No preguntó nada, pero sabía que estaba preocupada porque él no quería buscar otro trabajo a pesar de que los ingresos no fueron los mejores el último mes.

Era mejor no pensar en aquello.

—¿Por qué me traes para acá? —preguntó Adrien.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca tienes hambre? —le preguntó su amigo de vuelta.

Adrien alzó una ceja curioso.

—¿Me has estado espiando?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡no! Espera, ¿esa respuesta es una afirmación?

—No entiendo para qué quieres saber eso.

—Amigo, solo dime si has perdido el apetito o no.

Adrien frunció el ceño.

—Bueno... sí.

—Entonces el Maestro Fu no bromeaba.

—Espera un momento; qué quieres decir con eso de que el Maestro fu no bromeaba.

—Que él me dijo que ibas a perder ciertas necesidades biológicas.

Se detuvieron y Adrien observó sobre el hombro de Nino la puerta de madera pintada de celeste suave, rota en la orilla superior y en el centro de la mitad inferior, a través de los cuales se colaba la luz de la habitación del otro lado. Su método para abrirse pendía de un solitario hilo que colgaba del agujero que dejó la manilla. Podía visualizar una estructura con bordes de noventa grados por los agujeros. Suponía que era un mueble.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Nino apoyó la espalda en la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Te la dejo fácil, hermano —dijo y se apuntó los pantalones—. Apuesto a que ya no has sentido más necesidades de tocarte, a que no —esperó a la reacción de Adrien, y cuando vio que la cara de su amigo se sorprendía a la vez que se sonrojaba, se carcajeó aún más—. Vamos, que no somos adolescentes.

—Dilo por ti —alegó Adrien—, yo tengo treinta años menos que ustedes.

—Como sea. El maestro dijo que estos cambios vendrían cuando ellos te eligieran para ser el sucesor. Y ahora que han pasado unos años desde que volviste y por fin pude conseguir el libro para saber cuál era el siguiente paso a dar, creo que es momento para entregártelos. No me falles.

—Espera, me estás soltando todo muy rápido, ¿me acabas de decir que soy inmortal?

—Algo así —respondió. El kwami en su cabeza contemplaba inalterablemente a Adrien con sus ojos felinos—. Puedes morir de una herida grave, pero no de una enfermedad. Y no creces, no envejeces, no tienes necesidad de comer o de dormir.

Lo entiende, cada palabra, y deduce que todos esos días en los que pasó obligándose a comer por miedo a morir de inanición, no era más que una nueva consecuencia de la magia de los prodigios. No le agrada lo que significaba, mas nunca una opinión suya había cambiado el rumbo del destino. Además, estaba el hecho de que Plagg lo supo todo este tiempo, y no hacía más que afirmarlo no interviniendo en el diálogo de Nino.

—¿Y el maestro de dijo que me ocurriría a mi? —le cuestionó a su amigo.

—Dijo que iba a ser uno de nosotros, pero que creía que ibas a ser tú.

—Y por qué me has traído hasta acá para decirme eso.

Susurrando algo para sus adentros, Nino separó la espalda de la pared de concreto y se acercó a la puerta para tirar del hilo y destrabar el pestillo. Empujó la madera envejecida y podrida, y aún sin entrar, dejó espacio suficiente para que Adrien pudiera apreciar la habitación. Un golpe hueco es producido por la puerta al chocar con la pared. El espacio era una construcción reducida, casi como una continuación del mismo túnel al que le habían agregado la puerta. Al fondo de todo, aglutinado en una esquina, descansaba un mueble con forma de cofre de pirata, de color marrón con decoraciones de plata. Una solitaria ampolleta colgaba del techo, balanceándose y alumbrando. Sinceramente, esperaba una entrada ultra secreta, como de película de espías. Esto se asemejaba más a una despensa abandonada.

—¿Y eso? —apuntó al cofre.

—La razón por la que estás aquí.

Nino ingresó en el cuchitril y se agazapó frente al cofre, su ancha espalda cubriéndole toda la visión a Adrien.

—Antes de desaparecer el Maestro Fu me entregó esto. Yo al principio no sabía qué hacer con él, pero recomendó que esperara, porque el tiempo me iba a dar la respuesta —comentó y se llevó una mano para acariciar al kwami—. Plagg, ¿puedes abrirlo?

—Es magia simple —respondió el kwami sin moverse de su posición—. El maestro Fu siempre fue consciente de nuestras limitaciones.

¿De qué están hablando?

—Entonces es todo tuyo.

El kwami negro se dio el tiempo de estirarse cual gato y se sentó cansinamente. Ante de que Adrien pudiera preguntar qué estaban haciendo, una luz verde, similar a la que lo envolvía cuando se transformaba, rodeó a Plagg, iluminando tenuemente los cabellos de su amigo hasta luego apagarse paulatinamente. Retumbó el sonido hueco del destrabarse de un candando. Plagg bostezó y reitero a acostarse, calumniando palabras entre dientes. Nino rió.

—Gracias amigo.

—Como sea. Me debes comida.

—La que quieras.

Nino estiró los brazos dentro del cofre, y extrajo un objeto de tamaño menor que Adrien no pudo visualizar bien. Su amigo se empinó girándose sobre sus talones, la cosa entre sus brazos apretada contra su pecho. Un creciente temor hizo tartamudear el corazón de Adrien cuando cu cabeza conectó las piezas. Era la caja de los prodigios.

No entiendo por qué lo elige a él, dijo una vez Carapace en el pasado. Hoy, más de treinta años después, comenzaba a entender el significado.

Nino se lo ofreció.

—Tómalo. Es tuyo.

Por alguna razón, creyó que iba a quemarse las manos cuando la tomara, o que iba a electrizarse. Para su suerte, ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió. Era pesada, de textura lisa y de una peculiar decoración que casi había olvidado. Jamás pudo tomarla cuando en el pasado visitó al maestro Fu para aprender de todo lo que él quisiera enseñarle, y tampoco es que él la dejara a la vista todo el tiempo. De las pocas veces que la vio, en muchas ocasiones no tenía el tiempo para quedarse y apreciarla. Ahora que estaba en sus manos, era como un objeto extravagante.

La abrió, descubriendo que aparte de su miraculous, el de Ladybug y el que tenía raptado su padre, faltaba el pavo real y otros que les no recordaba el nombre. Plagg, olvidando su sueño, voló silenciosamente sobre su hombro y observó lo mismo que él.

Adrien entendía cuál era su nueva tarea.

—¿Por qué falta el pavo real?

—Marinette se lo entregó a Hawk Moth.

Adrien no necesitaba más dolores de cabeza.

—¿Y por qué hizo eso? ¿Y los otros?

—Vencer a tu padre era difícil —contó Nino acercándose y apuntando el espacio vació azul—, y lo nuestro no fue exactamente un logro. Lo que logramos frente a Hawk Moth fue un mutuo acuerdo, y Marinette tuvo que entregarle el prodigio. No logramos rescatarlos a todos, pero por lo menos devolvimos a París a la normalidad. El resto de los prodigios se perdieron en la pelea.

Adrien apuntó con la cabeza al cofre de pirata abierto.

—¿Y la tenías guardada en este lugar?

—Está encantado. Solo las personas que quiero pueden entrar y solo un kwami puede abrir el cofre.

Adrien estaba impresionado.

—¿Cómo lograste todo esto?

—Si hubieras estado más atento en las clases también podrías hacerlo. Los kwami son magia pura y el portador es la puerta para que esa magia ejerza su fuerza sobre este mundo.

—Tienes que enseñarme un poco de eso.

Su amigo le pegó con el codo en las costillas, con complicidad.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, eres el nuevo guardián. Necesitas saber todo.

Adrien le sonrió a pesar de la tremenda responsabilidad que llevaba en las manos. Aún no cabía en su cabeza que ahora estaba en su deber elegir los futuros héroes de París. Creía que los aros de Ladybug eran su única preocupación, y ahora era su obligación elegir pupilos que iban a arriesgar su integridad física y mental por una ciudad.

—Gracias —respondió, aunque no sabía precisamente qué estaba agradeciendo. Su cabeza era un lío.

—No sé qué fue del Maestro Fu, pero no podemos fallarle de nuevo.

—No lo haremos —ratificó Adrien y cerró la caja. Plagg se sentó sobre la tapa y paseó la mirada por ambos—. Conseguiremos los que faltan.

—Ya estoy muy viejo y no me puedo transformar, pero haré lo que pueda —razonó Nino—. Así que tú y Plagg tendrán que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Plagg rodó los ojos fastidiado, y se tiró de espaldas contra la caja de los miraculous, un profundo y aletargo quejido brotando de entre sus labios.

—Vaya problema tenemos —se quejó.

…

El motor del auto emitió un seco y sórdido ronquido cuando Oliver lo estacionó en una esquina del cementerio. Adrien se recordó preguntarle al volver si necesitaba una mano, porque si el trabajo en la pastelería le quitaba mucho tiempo, él no tendría ni un problema para llevárselo a la mecánica, puesto que sus tardes estaban siempre libres. Ivette nunca quiso aumentarle los horarios.

Marinette giró el rostro y escudriñó a través del vidrio lateral del vehículo el horizonte plagado de lápidas. Los rayos de sol trazaban largas figuras sobre su rostro y cabello a causa de la proyección de la sombra de un árbol cercano. Lucía incómoda.

—¿Ella está aquí? —preguntó.

Chloé, se llamaba Chloé, la corrigió Adrien y por la mirada perdida de Marinette, podía concluir que ella lo había olvidado otra vez.

Se inclinó para tocarle el hombro y calmarla, pero Oliver, que ocupaba el asiento de piloto junto a ella, y se encontraba más cerca, sin percatarse de las intenciones de Adrien, ahuecó la delgada y pálida mano de su esposa, parando a Adrien en medio camino. Ella se volteó lo miró largamente, sus finas pestañas agitándose en cada parpadeo como una suave caricia, y la distancia en de su mirada retornando paulatinamente a la realidad.

—Estarás bien.

Se quedaron quietos, intercambiando esas palabras en silencio que solo los casados podían comprender. Adrien carraspeó suavemente, llamando la atención de ambos, pero sin lograr que separaran las manos. Bufó internamente.

—Andrea te pasó unas flores, ¿dónde las dejaste?

—En el maletero.

Adrien le agradeció, abrió la puerta y se bajó.

Si ellos iban a mirarse de esa forma no quería estar presente. Casi extrañaba a la niña. Andrea no había podido acompañarlos a causa de un trabajo escolar y era la única piedra angular en la vida de Oliver y Marinette que los obligaba a no ser tan acaramelados cuando estaba cerca.

Comprendía que no estaba en su derecho molestarse por verlos así, a lo largo del año había presenciado cosas peores, pero en cierta manera ese pequeño sentimiento ayudaba a mantener en raya la angustia. Rodeó el auto hasta llegar a la parte posterior y sacó las flores del porta-maletas; eran rosas con pétalos de doble color, rojo y negro, y otras de rosado y rojo.

Oliver y Marinette se quedaron unos minutos más en el auto, hablando o haciendo quién sabe qué. Adrien bajó la portezuela blanca y girándose apoyó la espalda contra esta, examinando las lápidas cercanas de nombres desconocidos. Silbó, la sombra del árbol evitando que los rayos del sol lo dejaran ciego y sosteniendo el ramo con la mano derecha. Las aves evocaron su propio canto, picoteando entre las tumbas o posándose sobre las ramas. Hombres y mujeres paseaban alrededor visitando a sus parientes, algunos agachados juntos a las tumbas, otros depositando sus diversos presentes, acomodándolos o reemplazándolos por los viejos.

Recordaba haber visitado un lugar similar antes de quedar encerrado en el libro, casi ocho meses después de que la prueba de la neuro imagen funcional de Marinette indicaran que había caído en un estado vegetativo a causa de la hemorragia causada por las heridas de balas. Muerte neuronal, indicó el doctor, demasiado grave como para que la esperanza de recuperación fuera alta, incluso para una joven mujer como ella. La sangre donada por su padre no había sido suficiente. Cuando estaban a punto se pasar los meses correspondientes en la que ellos podían esperar una señal de recuperación, el estado de Marinette no hizo más que empeorar; su cerebro había disminuido en su actividad cognitiva.

A pesar de todo sus problemas económicos, sus padres se rehusaban a desconectarla, así que Gina y Adrien se ofrecieron a ayudarlos, y con el paso del tiempo, y luego de muchas conversaciones para convencerlos, ellos aceptaron. Pero el dinero solo ayudó a aplazar lo que era inevitable; Marinette no iba a volver.

Lo devastó cuando Sabine le dijo que ya no podían esperarla más, que no podían seguir mintiéndose a ellos mismo y que tenían que desconectarla. Adrien estaba molesto, no entendía por qué él no podía tener una opinión al respecto y se lo hizo saber, a su modo, y conteniendo la tormenta de sus pensamientos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tenía poder sobre el futuro de Marinette. Era solo un compañero, no un familiar.

Después de que desconectaran la máquina, Gina se acercó a él, quien deseaba alejarse lo más rápido de ese hospital y le señaló la fecha del entierro, suplicándole silenciosamente que asistiera. Adrien jamás la volvió a ver en su modo civil, pero Chat Noir sí lo hizo, en el anonimato de su escondite, observando el acongojado rostro de la mujer contraerse con las palabras de su hijo y aguantar el llanto.

La mano de Marinette sobre la tela de su hombro provocó que diera un pequeño brinco. Se giró para mirarla.

—Luces enfermo.

—Estoy bien.

—No deberías haber venido si no te gustaba este lugar.

—Vine por ella. Siento que se lo debo.

Los ojos de Marinette se distanciaron de nuevo ante la mención de Chloé, su cabeza inconscientemente buscando entre los agujeros en su memoria, esperando que las piezas encajaran y formaran la imagen de la mujer que antiguamente fue una valiente compañera de batallas.

—Me gustaría poder recordarla.

—La antigua tú estaría un poco en desacuerdo con eso.

Ella lo observó curiosa.

—¿Por qué?

—No se llevaban muy bien.

Marinette no respondió. Sacando la mano de su hombro, se volteó y miró a una mujer que con una mano posada sobre la fría piedra de la lápida, susurraba palabras inaudibles desde aquella distancia.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó, pero la verdadera pregunta detrás de esas simples palabras era: ¿por qué murió?

Adrien no quería responder.

—Lo que les pasa a todos. Menos a mi, obviamente —fue un estúpido intento de broma, pero ninguno de los dos se carcajeó.

—¿Era mi amiga?

—Algo así. A veces sí, a veces no.

—No te entiendo.

—Te lo explico más tarde, cuando estemos solo.

Ella captó la indirecta en el aire, por lo menos el alzheimer no le había quitado la astucia. Asintió y no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Oliver, que se acercaba a través de la solitaria ruta de autos, los llamó alzando la voz y haciendo gestos con las manos para que se acercaran. Marinette fue la primera en moverse y Adrien la escoltó, el ramo de flores apretando entre su brazo y su pecho.

El camino rocoso era lo suficientemente ancho como para caminar lo suficientemente apartado del peligro de los autos que entraban. La tumba no estaba cerca.

Marinette se fue adelantando hasta quedar a la altura de su marido, y le preguntó dónde estaba el guía que fue a buscar. Él dijo que no lo halló pero no era problema alguno, porque él había la encontrado sin ayuda. Todo muy raro, porque el cementerio era enorme, pero Adrien no quiso preguntar. Sospechaba que Oliver lo tuvo todo planeado con antelación, y en cierta forma, envidiaba que fuera tan atento con los detalles.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó Marinette cuando su esposo se detuvo en una doble curva y lo adelantó para observar el nombre de la lápida más cercana.

Oliver negó, se acercó y tomó con suavidad y cariño los hombros de su esposa. Luego, se posó a su derecha e inclinó el cuerpo para asir su menuda y delgada mano. Con la que le quedaba libre Oliver apuntó en dirección a un conjunto de lápidas con forma de ángel y muy decoradas que se encontraban al final del camino izquierdo.

—Es la que tiene al ángel con un oso de peluche, junto a ese viejo árbol descascarado —indicó—. Ella adoraba a ese muñeco.

—Fue un regalo de su madre —agregó Adrien—. O eso fue lo que ella siempre creyó.

Marinette estaba contrariada.

—Adrien dijo que no nos llevábamos bien.

Oliver se mofó y tiró de su brazo cuando comenzó a caminar en dirección a la lápida. Adrien se apresuró en seguirlos.

—Yo no los conocí cuando estaban en el colegio —respondió—, así que no puedo decir si está bromeando o no.

—Yo no bromeo —protestó Adrien.

Oliver apenas lo miró, carcajeándose de él.

—Claro, y yo no soy panadero —contragolpeó.

Adrien no podía discutir contra él, Oliver le iba a ganar de una u otra manera, como siempre que discutían. Apretó las flores y se aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos para zanjar la distancia que se había formado entre ellos.

—Ella siempre fue distinta —agregó Adrien—. Macabramente distinta.

Marinette parpadeó, desorientada.

—Me siento culpable por no venir a verla antes.

—Su padre tenía prohibido que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él la viera —le recordó Oliver—. No es tu culpa.

A pesar de que los años habían dañado el pelo de Marinette, y que cada vez se le drenaba más el color negro, el sol bañó sus cabellos ordenados en un moño con forma de tomate, provocando que este brillara de la misma forma que cuando era joven. Ver esas señales de envejecimiento eran como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Sus manos delicadas, las arrugas en el borde de sus ojos y en la comisura de la boca que se acentuaban cuando sonreía, sus hombros encorvados como si siempre estuviera cansada. Y su cabeza no la ayudaba. Por suerte estaba Oliver y Andrea, que la rejuvenecían, iluminaban sus días. Y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Adrien estaba agradecido de que ellos hubiera llegado y arreglado lo que él rompió, por más egoísta que sonara.

—Dime más sobre ella —pidió Marinette cuando los alcanzó. Adrien asintió e hizo memoria.

—Nosotros nos hicimos amigos porque ella pegó una goma de mascar en tu asiento, y yo traté se sacarla antes de que llegaras. Cuando me viste creíste que fui yo y me odiaste por ser amigo de Chloé.

—Eso no suena como una historia de amistad.

—Aún no he terminado —respondió sonriendo ante la mirada confundida de su amiga—. Al salir de clases estaba lloviendo y habías olvidado tu paraguas. A mi me venían a buscar, así que te pasé el mío y te expliqué todo el mal entendido. A Chloé no le agradó que nos convirtiéramos en amigos.

—Eso suena exactamente como ella —bromeó Oliver y se detuvo, y tanto Adrien como Marinette lo imitaron—. Llegamos.

Marinette parpadeó y estudió la planicie que la rodeaba, las lápidas de distintas figuras de ángeles que la rodeaban, sus dulces rostros petrificados que miraban amablemente la tumba que protegían, los nombres y fechas gravados en piedra y decoraciones traídas por los seres queridos que aún estaban vivos. Finalmente, sus ojos confundidos volvieron a fijarse a su esposo; había olvidado cuál era la que él le señaló hace unos minutos atrás.

El estómago de Adrien dio un vuelco, apretando fuertemente el tallo de las flores en su palma.

Oliver era muy perceptivo. Su hija había adquirido eso de él, como casi todo lo demás. Le señaló el árbol de tronco grueso que se inclinaba levemente en dirección a la lápida del ángel con el oso de peluche, sus largas ramas cubriéndola como si la quisiera proteger de los rayos o del viento y la lluvia.

Era una lápida hermosa y limpia, de seguro el ex-alcalde se había encargado de mantenerla en buen estado hasta el momento de su muerte, e incluso pudo haber tenido un plan para cuando él ya no estuviera. Llamó su atención que en la base de la tumba hubiera un dibujo infantil enmarcado, le recordaba a los viejos dibujos de Andrea.

—Aquí estamos —señaló Oliver agachándose para apartar un par de hojas que tapaban el nombre—. Hola Chloé.

Marinette dio un paso más cerca, su rosto aún expresando la misma confusión de antes a pesar de los intentos de Adrien por hacerle recordar a la mujer que murió salvándoles la vida a ambos. Chloé, que siempre la molestaba cuando eran civiles, pero que la admiraba cuando eran héroes, y seguía sus pasos esperando ser algún día como ella, y que Ladybug estuviera orgullosa de lo que hacía. Y a pesar de sus problemas de empatía, a pesar de que no era la más sincera sobre sus sentimientos, ni la más aplicada, fue una buena compañera de batalla.

—¿Por qué al lado de un árbol? —preguntó ella.

No quieres saberlo, pareció decir la aquejada mirada de Oliver cuando la subió.

—Porque ella era especial —respondió en cambio Adrien—. Las personas especiales merecen los mejores lugares.

Marinette pareció comprender, y asintiendo sin dejar de mirar la lápida, se agachó junto a su esposo y acercó lentamente los dedos al nombre gravado, acariciando tiernamente los trazo de este. En silencio releyó el nombre una y otra vez, como queriendo guardarlo en su memoria. Para recordarla.

Cerró los ojos y Adrien se inclinó a dejar las flores junto al dibujo. Chloé Bourgeois.

—Me contaron que no éramos precisamente amigas —oyó decir a Marinette, quien seguía sin abrir los ojos, sus dos manos sobre la lápida—, y que me molestabas colocando goma de mascar en mi asiento. Pero tengo la sensación, de que si estás aquí, ha sido por un acto noble. No tengo recuerdos tuyos, se fueron todos, pero tengo una foto tuya en mi casa y llamé a mi hija con el nombre que tú hubieras deseado llamar a la tuya. No sé si he hecho bien en hacerlo y espero que no te moleste, pero sé que cuando lo hice fue porque sentía que necesitaba conmemorar tu valentía de alguna manera. De lo importante que fuiste para París, para mi —abrió los ojos, una sonrisa cálida asomando por sus labios—. Gracias, Chloé, gracias por tanto. Prometo venir a verte más seguido.

Oliver posó su mano por sobre la de su esposa.

—Muchas gracias Chloé —repitió—. Hasta la próxima.

Esa fue una señal de que había terminado, así que Oliver la ayudó a levantarse tomándola por la cintura.

Si seguían más tiempo ahí la cabeza de Marinette se iba a exigir más allá de lo que podía, así que Oliver le propuso volver al auto y ella aceptó. Adrien se sorprendió de no verla derramar lágrimas. Acariciándole los hombros, dieron media vuelta y emprendieron su camino de vuelta al vehículo. Después de unos metros, al darse cuenta Oliver de que Adrien no los seguía, volteó a mirarlo con una expresión curiosa.

—Yo los alcanzo luego —dijo Adrien apuntando a la tumba—. También tengo algo que decirle.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Adrien se giró a la tumba y leyó el nombre de su amiga de la infancia, la culpa formando un nudo en su garganta, quemándole los pulmones. Abrió el bolsillo de su pantalón y se extrajo una pequeña fotografía de una mujer de aspecto similar a la fotografía que Marinette tenía de Chloé. La posó junto al osos de peluche del ángel.

—Creí que desearías tener una foto de ella cerca. Tu madre siempre fue especial para ti, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo pasar —se quedó en silencio unos segundos, esperando que el dolor lo dejara hablar sin romperse—. También prometo visitarte más seguido, ahora que sé que estás aquí. No mereces ser olvidada.

La mujer de la foto lo miraba con unos celestes ojos conocidos. Tragando la bilis en su garganta, Adrien se dio media vuelta y siguió el camino por donde habían desaparecido Marinette y Oliver.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué se sentía mal que por fin hubiera cerrado una de las muchas puertas que aún seguía abiertas?

Tal vez tenía miedo de empezar a perdonarse a si mismo.

Tal vez intentaba no hacerlo.

...

Cuando Andrea cumplió los dieciséis Adrien le entregó el prodigio de Tikki. Ni siquiera intentó que fuera un misterio, como lo hizo anteriormente el maestro Fu, pero decidió no revelarle su identidad. Era más seguro. La niña estaba sorprendida, casi saltando de felicidad. Pasó su vida escuchando sobre Ladybug y no tenía claros recuerdos claros de la heroína antes de desaparecer.

Adrien se dio el tiempo de enseñarle los altibajos de portar un prodigio tan poderoso. Andrea era una alumna excelente.

Marinette no estaba tan contenta con la noticia. Que es demasiado peligro, que no podía dormir tranquila sabiendo que su hija arriesgaba su vida. Adrien intentó convencerla, y aunque terminan peleándose, Marinette finalmente dejó que Andrea se quedara con Tikki. Confiaba en que su pequeña amiga iba a proteger a su hija de cualquier daño. Algo herido, Adrien no visitó la panadería por unos días, pero su fuerza de voluntad era débil.

Oliver lo recibió y le dio la bienvenida con un abrazo. Marinette lo ignoró casi todo el día, pero unas palabras de su esposo bastaron para que volviera a hablarle. Adrien es feliz con que simplemente ella no se hubiese olvidado de su nombre, pero no podía ignorar la sonrisa en su rostro y el dolor en su mejillas cuando se acostó a dormir.

…

Andrea comprobó el costado de su yo-yo y probó con las yemas la resistencia del hilo blanco antes de pasear sus ojos castaños a través del horizonte de París. Detrás de ella, el Arco del Triunfo, envuelto en brillantes partículas rojas, regresa a la normalidad junto al resto de la ciudad. Ella sonríe complacida, su pecho inflado con orgullo.

Chat Noir chasqueó la lengua y aterrizó con una mullida amortiguación, ayudado por su bastón y posando la bota de gato en un rectángulo de cemento. El frío del allegado invierno caló en su rostro cuando se apoyó en su rodilla e inclinó el torso para contemplar el trabajo de la magia del prodigio. Para llevar unas semanas como portadora de miraculous, Andrea ejercía su deber de héroe con bastante eficacia. Casi tanto como su predecesora.

—No tardaste mucho.

—Este enemigo era fácil —comentó ella llevándose una mano a la cadera, sus ojos siguiendo el camino de las partículas—. Es el tercer akumatizado en menos de una semana y sigo sin entender por qué son tantos en tan poco tiempo. A Tikki le preocupa que Hawk Moth esté planeando algo grande.

No exactamente. Él más que nadie podía crearse una idea de lo que su padre quería, pero después de todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, después de todos los problemas por los que le hizo pasar a pesar de conocer su identidad civil..., el hombre estaba más cerca de ser una incógnita que una realidad.

—¿Te han pedidos los akumas tus aros alguna vez, que yo no haya escuchado?

Andrea lo miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Se llevó protectoramente una mano a la oreja derecha, cubriendo la joya con su palma y dedos.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿es eso lo que buscan?

—Antes sí.

Esa confirmación solo la confundió más.

A Chat lo ahogaba el asco que le producía el recuerdo de una masa de akumatizados buscándolo con la intención de arrebatarle los prodigios. A Marinette gritando porque no podía luchar contra el akuma en su cuerpo y él suplicándole a su padre que no la hiriera más.

—¿Te refieres a la antigua Ladybug?

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? Es decir, su verdadera identidad.

No estaba sorprendido por la pregunta porque no era era primera vez que ella la hacía. No se lo diría, al igual que las veces anteriores y probablemente todas las veces que vinieran hasta que estuvieran completamente a salvo. Si Andrea llegaba a saber que su madre solía salvar a París junto a él, las cosas podrían no volver a ser como antes. También había un poco de miedo, obviamente, porque no deseaba que los recuerdos de Marinette como Ladybug fueran tan expuestos a esa realidad.

—Eres muy curiosa, lady —se burló.

—Supongo que ese es otro no.

—Lo siento. Te lo diré algún día.

Los hombros de Andrea que decayeron decepcionados, sus ojos castaños escudriñando el horizonte y evitando mirarlo de frente.

—¿Al menos podrías decirme por qué Hawk Moth quería los prodigios?

Chat Noir se encogió de hombros casi por inercia, acostumbrado a negar la mayoría de sus preguntas, pero se percató de que estaba haciendo algo estúpido y se recompuso frotándose el hombro para no volver a hacerlo, agradeciendo que ella no lo estuviera mirando. Su padre en esos tiempos había estado tan ciego por la desaparición de su madre, que lo único que deseaba era conseguir los miraculous y devolverla a ellos. Adrien creía que Gabriel era muy egoísta por pensar así, lastimando a otros por un deseo propio, pero entonces fue él quien los usó por razones similares. Y ahora estaba aquí, cuidando de la hija de su enamorada, y a la que le entregó el poder de la creación años después de que la verdadera Ladybug le pidió que encontrara una reemplazante.

Estos akumatizados eran diferentes, más débiles, menos dañinos. De esa manera Adrien suponía que su padre le indicaba que no quería dañarlos y, por lo que descubrió hace unos minutos, tampoco necesitaba los miraculous. Eso lo confundía aún más, si Gabriel no quería los prodigios, ¿entonces por qué seguía transformando a los ciudadanos?

—Son muy poderosos little lady, así que te recomiendo jamás sacarte los aros a menos que sea necesario —la alertó.

Ella alzó una ceja, molesta.

—¿Crees que soy tan despistada como para perderlos?

—Puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Alzó la otra ceja.

—Eres muy molesto.

Y tú demasiado honesta.

—Un poco más de respeto, soy mucho mayor que tú.

—Tienes diecinueve años, yo tengo dieciséis. —señaló ella, por fin atreviéndose a mirarlo y apuntándolo y luego apuntándose el pecho con un vago intento de orgullo—. Solo tenemos tres años de diferencia y estoy segura de que soy mejor.

—Mis diecinueve años son una pintura —reclamó él—. Sabes que soy inmortal.

—Inmortalmente estúpido, querrás decir.

Era casi increíble como la personalidad de Andrea cambió en tan poco tiempo. Antes era tan dulce y atenta. Chat Noir sonrió nostálgico y se aproximó a ella para palparle la cabeza con cariño un par de veces antes que ella le apartara la mano de un golpe, su rostro rojo bajo la máscara de la vergüenza.

—Algún día te diré quién era ella. Te lo prometo.

—Más te vale. No soy una persona especialmente paciente.

—Sí, ya me percaté de eso.

Ella guardó silencio, su vista concentrada de nuevo en el horizonte y ceño completamente fruncido, concentrada. Las siguientes palabras, o la siguiente duda, era como un peso extra para su boca y Adrien pudo verlo. Así que espero a que ella fuera sincera.

—¿Y también podré saber... tú identidad? —finalmente soltó, evitando sus ojos, como si temiera la respuesta.

De alguna forma, Andrea le recordaba a él en su adolescencia antes de que el libro se lo llevara. Solo que Adrien siempre fue más directo, y además fue capaz de dejarle más de una pista sobre su identidad civil a la Ladybug de antaño para que ella uniera las piezas, ingenuamente creyendo que le prestaría atención. Al final de aquellos tiempos, Ladybug efectivamente descubrió quién era, pero no precisamente gracias a sus extrañas pistas.

Su voz salió en un tono natural que ayudó a aligerar el ambiente tenso entre ellos.

—Claro. Cuando ya no sea peligroso, te lo contaré todo. Podrás preguntarme lo que quieras.

—¿Lo prometes? —ella le preguntó al viento, sus palabras perdiéndose en la brisa que mecía sus largos cabellos castaños—. Sobre eso de que responderás todas mis preguntas, sobre todo.

—Lo prometo. Palabra de gato viejo.

Andrea volvió a guardar silencio, sus ojos fijos en la ciudad que tanto trabajo le estaba costando proteger. Sus ojos eran difíciles de leer, a diferencia de su madre. Naturalmente, nada en Andrea solía asemejarse a Marinette, razón por la cual a Chat inevitablemente le extrañaba verla en ese traje tan característico de la Ladybug de sus recuerdos. Y estar ahí, presente para ver cómo la hija de su antigua compañera tomaba el puesto de héroe, no era precisamente el mejor futuro que él se hubiera imaginado alguna vez.

—Y yo prometo —respondió ella—, ser igual o mejor que la Ladybug anterior.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo; quería verla internarlo.

…

Marinette está triste.

Quiere llorar, puede verlo y sentirlo, pero no lo hace, porque tal vez después de lo que él le hizo ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Está muy agotada y delgada, y a esa edad avanzada, Adrien tiene miedo de que lo que pueda pasar. Siente que puede perderle a ella también. Su egoísmo no se lo permitirá. No estaba preparado.

Adrien también extrañaba a Oliver, extraña sus bromas, su actitud relajada y amigable a pesar de conocer los sentimientos que Adrien tenía por su esposa. Él siempre entendió todo y jamás se complicó con temas que, en su apariencia superficial, lucían complejos. Un buen cocinero que hizo lo que estuvo a su mano para mantener la pastelería de sus suegros en pie cuando Marinette no estaba en un estado mental y sentimental estable. La cuidó y se quedó a su lado incluso en aquellos días oscuros. Era un gran hombre.

Fue un gran hombre.

También sintió el peso de aquella pena que se concentraba en el aire como una mano que intentaba ahogarlo, así que una noche, cuando Andrea salió con sus amigas del instituto y la nieve caía con un suave y hermoso baile suave, cubriendo las calles de París, se acercó a la cocina y presionó el botón del reproductor de música, colocando un disco de música que le había entregado Plagg. Su kwami había recibido su recompensa por el esfuerzo y se retiró de la cocina tatareando una canción de amor.

Es música suave, aquellas que detenían el tiempo y contenían un mundo en su interior, que arropaba, calentaba.

A Marinette le agradaban.

A él también.

Ingresó en la habitación de ventas de la panadería y la vio casi al otro lado de la sala, rodeada de tortas, panes y dulces, sentada en una mesa vacía mientras miraba a través del cristal la nieve caer en la oscuridad de la noche. Con la suave música rodeándola como un aura de belleza, Adrien tubo que recordarse que sus intenciones no son románticas. Se acercó a revisar el fogón y comprobó su la última tanda de panes estaba casi lista, mirando a Marinette de reojo de vez en cuando para sospesar sus siguientes acciones. Era la primera vez que Marinette cocinaba algo desde la muerte de Oliver, y Adrien quiere hacerse creer que es un avance positivo.

Se limpió las manos en su delantal y después se lo sacó, dejándolo colgado en el borde superior del mueble de los panes amasados y se acercó a ella. Hombro contra hombro, apoyándose ligeramente en su cuerpo. La oyó suspirar.

—A veces creo que estoy maldecida —musitó Marinette, sus pupilas siguiendo el recorrido de un poco de nieve pegado en la ventana—. Primero los pierdo a ellos, luego a ti, y ahora... — se mordió el labio inferior—. A veces temo de que Andrea sea la siguiente.

—Yo volví —respondió Adrien, sus palabras fluyendo de él sin pensarlo, y observó el envejecido perfil de su amiga—, y no voy a permitir que algo le pase a Andrea.

—¿Incluso cuando yo no esté?

No lo sé.

Adrien se mordió la mejilla.

—Incluso en ese entonces.

—Ella es lo más importante para mi —y Marinette lo mira, sus cansados ojos celestes brillando bajo la luz del fuego de los fogones. Su miedo es fuerte y sincero.

Adrien pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola.

—Lo sé.

Marinette apoyó su canosa cabeza en la parte posterior de su hombro. A Adrien no le gustaba descubrir aquellos detalles que delataban que el tiempo de vida de Marinette estaba cerca de acabar, del poco tiempo que le quedaba a su lado. Apoyando la mejilla sobre su coronilla, también se dedicó a observar los copos de nieve, el calor entre ellos concentrándose en el aire de la habitación.

—También quiero que te cuides —agregó Marinette.

—Descuida, soy inmortal.

—No lo eres.

—Llevo diecisiete años siendo independiente. Creo que sé cuidarme.

—Ivette me llamó para contarme que no quieres buscar otro trabajo.

En qué momento Marinette se había vuelto lo suficientemente cercana a su jefa como para intercambiar números celulares, era una gran incógnita, pero más le sorprendía que, con lo callada e introvertida que era Ivette, le contara a Marinette sobre los problemas económicos que ambos tenían con el restaurante y la poca clientela. Adrien no había querido contarle a Marinette, Oliver en esos tiempo recién estaba dando los primeros signos de su enfermedad y ella no necesitaba más presión, pero al parecer a su jefa ese importante detalle no le importó.

—Porque tengo la confianza de que puedo sacarnos del momento difícil en el que estamos.

—Estás siendo muy optimista.

—Tal vez, pero ella adora ese lugar. Quiero ayudarla a no perderlo.

Ella no le contestó de inmediato, considerando sus palabras.

—Podría ayudarlos.

Los hombros de Adrien temblaron con su carcajada. Sabía que ella se ofrecería para ayudar.

—No.

—¿Por qué? el dinero me sobra.

—Es mejor que no te involucres en esto. Yo salvaré el negocio de Ivette.

—No te entiendo, es más simple si me... un momento, ya entiendo —sonríe complaciente, como si la verdad alumbrara su día, y se aleja de su cuerpo, estudiando su rostro como si la respuesta se reflejara en él—. El maestro Fu acertó demasiado cuando te eligió para ser Chat Noir.

—No creo que él pensara lo mismo.

—Créeme, estaba orgulloso de ti.

No estaba acostumbrado a las palabras amables de sus más cercanos y usualmente solía apreciarlas, pero en esta ocasión tenía derecho a conservar más de una duda. Después de todos sus errores que llevaron a la casi destrucción de París, no era probable que el maestro Fu tuviera buenos recuerdos de su pupilo. No era momento para ponerse melodramático. Soltó las manos de Marinette y le ofreció la palma de la suya en una invitación silenciosa por ser aceptarla. Ella lo observó, desconcertada, y sobresaltándose cuando el reproductor cambió la canción. Los envuelve una melodía suave y romántica.

—Baila conmigo —le pidió Adrien.

O lo suplica, no sabe explicarlo.

Los iris celestes de ella le devuelven una mirada intensa, ojos cansados, viejos. Arrugas se han formado alrededor de sus ojos, y el color de su pelo se ha drenado casi completamente. El contraste entre ellos se hace más evidente cuando, sin que ella se decidiera responderle, él asió su mano, la juventud de su piel lisa y estirada contra la de Marinette, arrugada y suelta.

Tiene miedo del día en que nunca más pueda sostenerle la mano.

Ella se levantó de la silla y aceptó.

Él la arrastra al centro de la tienda, y bailan. De todas las maneras posibles, torpes, separados, muy juntos, en círculos, con escandalosos movimientos. De todo un poco. Se divierten, y con el pasar de los minutos algo de felicidad retorna a los ojos de Marinette. Adrien sonríe victorioso. La música cambia un par de veces, pero ninguna canción es muy distinta de la otra, y siguen bailando sobre la vieja alfombra roja. Se cansan, ella respira agitada, encantada, y él quiere congelar ese momento para la eternidad que le corresponde a su vida. Y duele, le duele más de lo debería.

La última canción acabó, y Marinette, con su cabello desordenado y su respiración errática, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Adrien y lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Adrien se ríe.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por todo el daño que te hice... por el que te voy a hacer.

Entonces, Adrien la apretó fuerte también. No la quiere dejar ir por el resto de la noche. Y quiere decirle todo, lo que ella sabe, lo que no. Quiere contarle que lamenta que la magia de su deseo le provocara alzheimer, que asesinara a sus padres, que tiene miedo de perderla y que aún siente cierto resentimiento por la presencia de Andrea, que desea él ser quién le devolviera la estabilidad económica a Ivette, porque sabía que podía, y porque ella merecía que él diera lo mejor por su bien.

Tiene un nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo —murmuró.

Ella se carcajeó, pero no es la risa de felicidad frecuente. Hay cierto dolor, y también incuestionable añoranza.

—Lo sé.

—Yo también lo siento por todo lo que te hice.

Tardó años en decirlo. Pero ahí estaba. Y dolía, porque aceptarlo significaba reconocer que no se podía volver para atrás.

Que no había nada que cambiar.

—Ya está. Ya pasó —respondió con tono consolador—. No debes dejar que el pasado influya en tu presente de esa manera.

—Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de dejar mi pasado tranquilo.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo con su plan, podía verlo en sus gestos.

—No te auto-flageles, ¿puedes? prefiero saber que eres feliz.

Las manos de Marinette le acariciaron el cuello y parte de la espalda. Depositó agotada el rostro en el cuello de Adrien, su energía y vitalidad ya no eran las de antes. La magia la había devuelto, y la magia se la estaba llevando. Eran las reglas. Y aunque ella no quisiera creerlo, el precio de su error aún no terminaba por pagarse.

Gran parte de su culpa se acumulada ahí, en que sinceramente, no se arrepentía de pedir ese deseo. Lo volvería a hacer si pudiera, y la traería de vuelta. Lo que le pesaba, era todo lo que se suscitó después de eso, el daño que le provocó a sus cercanos, y al resto de París. Al igual que su padre, su egoísmo lo llevó inconscientemente a atarse una soga al cuello, y peor aún, a casi acabar con todo lo que conocía.

—No recuerdo casi nada de aquellos años —dijo Marinette, con un tono suave y distante. Se alejó y cruzándose de brazos miró fogones apagados—. Pero recuerdo verte desaparecer —frunció el ceño, esforzando su cabeza más allá de lo que su enfermedad le permitía.

—No es necesario que lo recuerdes.

Prefiero que no lo menciones.

—Quiero —replicó ella.

—Estás débil Marinette. Esforzarte te va a cansar.

Ella elevó el rostro y el celeste intenso y decidido de su mirada casi lo deshace.

—Quiero intentarlo —respondió ella, y en la fortaleza de su voz hay convencimiento—. Es la única forma que tengo para dejarte ir.

Duele. Más de lo que quisiera reconocer.

—¿Podrías, por favor, no hacerlo? —preguntó, tal vez con mucha timidez. Ella se percató de sus dudas.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Adrien?

—No lo sé. Se siente como si estuvieras terminando conmigo.

Se siente como un adiós y no quiere que lo sea. Un brillo de reminiscencia cruzó el fondo de los ojos de Marinette y se vuelven distantes y fríos mientras pierde el aliento impresionada. A Adrien le preocupa que el recuerdo la lastime.

—¿Estás bien?

—Éramos novios —musitó y sus ojos tornan a enfoscarse en su figura.

Adrien no sabe qué responder. No esperaba que exactamente recordara esa parte de todo su pasado juntos. Lo fueron, pero no duró más que un año y hubo un momento en que ella desapareció de sus labores como Ladybug después de un accidente con un ladrón. Como él desconocía su identidad, lo único que estuvo a su mano hacer fue seguir con los aburridos y constantes patrullas que Rena Rouge organizaba. No le dolió como esperaba, pero una sonrisa se le escapó ante los buenos recuerdos que eran tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella lo había amado, y habían salido, y se habían besado.

Fueron buenos momentos.

Cuando el disco de rebobinó y comenzó otra canción, Adrien volvió a tenderle la mano a Marinette. Ella la oteó suspicaz, distante por los recuerdos recientes. Si odiaba esos trozos de su pasado, él podía ayudarla a olvidar. Luego de unos segundos, Marinette tomó su mano y Adrien impulsó el anciano cuerpo contra el suyo, iniciando círculos y pasos vagos.

—Olvídalos.

—Son lindos recuerdos, Adrien —ella volvió a apoyarse en su hombro—. Solo me han sorprendido.

—¿No te molestan?

La siente reírse.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

¿Por qué? Él la amaba, sería la respuesta más simple, la respuesta que resolvía todas las dudas. Pero no era solo eso, un sentimiento egoísta y profundo. Normalmente no era una persona que exponía absolutamente todos sus sentimientos, y no le gustaba que otros cargaran con sus problemas. Menos Marinette, pero confiaba en ella. Así que se lo dice.

—Hubiera sido todo tan diferente. Entre nosotros, con Alya, con Nino. Incluso con tus padres.

Ella dejó de danzar y él la imitó. La sintió sonreír nuevamente contra la piel de su cuello. Adrien se estremeció. Puede oír la respuesta incluso antes que las palabras cayeran de la boca de su amiga. Sin embargo, la escucha, palabra por palabra, y el dolor no es menos intenso.

—Amo esta vida —Ella responde y Adrien agradece que ella no lo esté mirando, porque no quiere saber qué expresión tiene en ese momento—. Si me dieran a elegir, la pediría siempre.

Él se demora en responder, su cabeza era un lío de ideas y deseos entre lo que él quiere, y lo que ella anhelaba. Y cuando lo hace, cuando unos segundos más tarde llega a una conclusión, se sorprende a sí mismo cuando su voz logra ser serena y suave.

—Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Ella sonrió y él no puede hacer más que imitarla. Tomó uno de sus delicados brazos que rodean su cintura, y alzó la mano para besarla. Como en los viejos tiempos. No la miró de frente porque aún no toma el control de sus facciones, y no quiere incomodarla.

—Es bueno saberlo —mintió.

Marinette asintió y él abrazó su débil cuerpo. No quiere soltarla.

Tampoco quiere que ella lo suelte.

…

Su antiguo hogar era un desastre.

Desde la primera vez que posó los ojos en él desde la lejanía, hasta ese día en que se atrevía a entrar, no había hecho otra cosa que empeorar. Sabía que por decreto estaba prohibido destruir ese lugar, pero no le encontraba sentido alguno en dejarlo parado, cuando nadie en el mundo sería capaz de comprarlo, no cuando ese lugar había sido el hogar de un reconocido villano.

Adrien sabía que su padre se encontraba en el interior de su antigua y grande habitación incluso antes de abrir la puerta y caminar a través del corto túnel que cubría en parte su visión periférica del lugar. Las pistas fueron demasiado claras como para ignorarlas o incluso dudar de su veracidad, y al ingresar en la misión se volvieron más constantes y claras. Se dirigían a su habitación.

Adrien que encontró con la desagradable sensación del miedo y el asco cuando vio que tendría que volver a entrar. La última vez que se dirigió a su padre como tal fue en ese mismo lugar, en donde rompieron cualquier laso sentimental que aún los uniera.

La oteó mejor. El tiempo había hecho lo suyo; del techo colgaban cables y faltaban partes de las plataformas de los discos de música. En el suelo trozos de vidrio, grandes y pequeños, caídos de los ventanales que antes ocuparon toda una parte de la pared, pertenecían ahora a la mayor parte del suelo. La blanca puerta corrediza de su baño no estaba y el gran resto de sus cosas, como computador, piano, ropa, entre otras cosas, habían desaparecido. El suelo, sucio por los años sin que fueran limpiados, era un cúmulo de partes de pared, el vidrio de los ventanales y cosas que cayeron el techo, lo que hacía muy difícil la caminata.

Su padre se hallaba parado en frente de los ventanales rotos, en un círculo limpio de basura, apreciando la nueva belleza de París y al sol ocultarse en el horizonte. Con el cuerpo encorvado, el pelo canoso, manos como pasas, y un bastón de metal en el cual mantenía el equilibrio, Gabriel Agreste había perdido su particular chispa física que tanto llamaba la atención de todos, había perdido su rumbo, y tan viejo como cansado, se paró como un fantasma en medio de todo ese desperdicio, a la espera de que su hijo leyera las señales.

—¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó Adrien al aire, sabiendo que él lo escucharía.

—Aquí fue la última vez que nos vimos —su padre se giró, y Adrien se sorprendió encontrando que, por primera vez desde que desapareció su madre, esos ojos no eran tan gélidos—. Creí que no vendrías.

—Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza no venir.

Esa no era la respuesta que su padre esperaba, pudo ver. Tal vez un: estuve a punto de no hacerlo, era lo que esperaba. Pero Adrien no era así y jamás lo sería. Porque a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, extrañó a Gabriel casi tanto como cualquier niño que esperaba impaciente a que su padre llegara del trabajo y jugara con él.

Girándose para contemplar los últimos rayos de sol que bañaban la superficie de París, su padre movió el bastón para aplastar un vidrio del suelo, el crujido seco del metal siendo el único sonido en la habitación

Sin moverse de la entrada, Adrien esperó a que su padre hablara. En su bolsillo, Plagg se removió incómodo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo has vuelto?

—Haces diecisiete años.

—No lo parece.

Adrien se carcajeó.

—Lo sé, la magia hizo algo raro con mi cuerpo cuando me devolvió. Gajes del trabajo.

Su padre guardó silencio. Debido a la falta que vidrio que reflejara las expresiones de su rostro, Adrien no pudo deducir en qué estaba pensando su padre, aunque probablemente si pudiera observarlo de frente no sería muy diferente.

—Me hablas con mucha amabilidad, Adrien —murmuró su padre, con el mismo tono de voz plano y serio.

—¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo?

Gabriel giró levemente el rostro y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía querer transmitirle cosas con la mirada, pero Adrien estaba tan acostumbrado a la frialdad que eso solo lo confundió. Tal vez intentaba analizarlo, entender qué había pasado con su hijo todos esos años, entender qué había pasado entre ellos todos esos años.

—Destrocé tu vida por un deseo egoísta, y fracasé en conseguirlo. Te hice daño por nada —su padre se detuvo y tosió un par de veces llevándose una mano al pecho—. Intenté concederme un poder que no me pertenecía. Prefería hacerle daño a la chica que amabas, y a tus amigos, antes que escucharte. Confié en las personas equivocadas.

Adrien tuvo el repentino deseó de acercarse y posar una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, pero toda esa basura y vidrio entre medio se lo impedía.

—Uno no puede saber en quién desconfiar hasta que te dan la espalda.

La espada de su padre tembló.

—Deberías odiarme.

—No puedo odiarte, padre.

Aunque él hubiera hecho su vida imposible, aunque lo hubiera lastimado con sus propias manos, jamás lo iba a odiar. Era su padre.

En el bolsillo, Plagg volvió a moverse incómodo.

El movimiento del bastón llamó su atención y Adrien observó cómo su padre apuntaba con este el poco sol a la lejanía.

—Tu madre estaría decepcionada; una casa en ruinas, un hijo abandonado y muchas muertes —bajó el bastón—. Cuando ella estaba con nosotros no era tan difícil levantarse todas las mañanas, sabiendo que ella estaría ahí, en alguna parte, cerca, y que me ayudaría. La vida se hacía más simple con ella cerca. Nunca pude aceptar que desapareciera, incluso ahora, pensar en ello sigue siendo... —la voz de su padre se apagó y agachó la cabeza—. Te pareces mucho a tu madre.

Adrien quisiera creerle, de verdad que quería hacerlo. Pero su madre era única.

—Esto... tampoco fue tu culpa que ella desapareciera.

—Tendría que haberla protegido mejor.

Adrien agachó la mirada y se fijó en la bufanda, la de Marinette, que por mucho tiempo él creyó ser un regalo de su padre para su cumpleaños. Era una bonita bufanda, y seguía siéndolo a pesar de haber cambiado su significado. La tomó con su mano derecha.

—Yo no logré proteger a Marinette aquella vez —replicó sin dejar de mirar su viejo regalo—, y cometí atrocidades tratando de revivirla. Tenía miedo cuando volví de que me siguiera odiando, pero ella me había perdonado... en todo.

Su padre tardó en responder. El sol se había ocultado completamente para aquel entonces y la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más densa.

—Es diferente.

—Maté a su madre y a su hermano. Le hice lo mismo que ese villano nos hizo a nosotros.

—No conocías las reglas de los miraculous.

Adrien negó con la cabeza y soltó la bufanda, y entonces dejó caer la pesada verdad que tanto cargó en solitario sobre sus hombros. Su mentira personal, la cual tantas veces intentó esfumarla, porque era dolorosa.

—Las conocía perfectamente. Sabía... que la magia de los miraculous no era gratis, que algo iban a tomar en cambio. Solo... que no esperé que fuera una persona tan cercana a Marinette —su padre no respondió, esperando que Adrien terminara—. Esperaba que me tomaran a mí, pedí que lo hicieran, pero la magia no quiso. Mi vida por la de ella. Pero todo se me fue de las manos. Cuando Marinette despertó...

No quería recordarlo de nuevo, no así.

En ese entonces había estado tan cegado cuando se enteró que Ladybug era Marinette luego de perderla, y que pronto iba a ser desconectada de la máquina, que omitió las advertencias de Tikki y Plagg le dieron cuando tomó los aretes, creyendo que podría arreglárselas solo con la magia, y pidió el deseo. Al final todo fue un desastre, y Chloé fue una de las víctimas de aquello, una de muchas. Su madre estaría realmente decepcionada.

Por segunda vez desde que había entrado en aquella habitación, su padre se giró a mirarlo directamente, su rostro serio era una discordancia con la tormenta y el dolor que existía en el fondo de sus ojos claros. Adrien no pudo leerlo del todo bien, porque la tormenta en su interior era demasiado inmensa, y a veces no lo dejaba pensar. Necesitaba irse de esa casa, irse y pensar las cosas.

No movió un músculo.

—Parece que no soy el único aquí que no puede perdonarse —murmuró su padre, tan inquisitivo como antes.

Adrien se rió, cansada y tristemente.

—Supongo que también me parezco mucho a ti.

Los ojos de su padre se ablandaron más si era posible, y para su sorpresa, una sonrisa cálida asomó por sus labios.

—Perdóname, hijo.

Hijo, qué bien se sentía escucharlo. Cuánto lo había extrañado, añorado.

Armándose de valor, Adrien se acercó un par de pasos a su padre, caminando sobre el metal y el vidrio, y comprobando, al tocar su piel tibia, que era muy real, dolorosamente real.

—Estás aquí —respondió Adrien y sonrió como pudo—. Enmendemos nuestras heridas juntos, eso sería suficiente para mí.

...

El tiempo y la muerte se convirtieron lentamente en los peores enemigos; primero los padres de Marinette, luego Chloé, Oliver, su padre y Marinette. De lo viejo, solamente quedaban Alya y Nino, pero el final no tardaría también en alcanzarlos. Había nuevas rostros también, cercanos y conocidos, pero no era lo mismo. La única excepción era Andrea.

La muerte de Gabriel fue lenta, pero de todos modos lo golpeó. Marinette lo ayudó a recuperarse, lentamente, cuidadosamente. Pero para la muerte de ella nada lo preparó. Una llamada de Andrea y listo, fue todo.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse en su hogar, revolviéndose en su propia pena, pero un nuevo villano estaba intentando destruir París y había destruido la panadería. Adrien invitó a Andrea a quedarse en su departamento.

Las heridas de él son difíciles de sanar, pero también lo son las de ella. Así que se ayudan.

Pelean mano a mano contra Sojakak, muchas veces, demasiadas horas. Caen una y otra vez y vuelve una y otra vez a levantarse. Pero logran vencerlo.

La panadería sigue destruida incluso cuando el poder de Ladybug limpia París. Andrea pasó días lamentándolo.

Adrien se tragó sus penas y la ayudó a reconstruir el desastre.

…

La expresión colérica de Andrea le advirtió a Adrien que alguna decisión o cosa que hizo no había sido de su gusto. La pregunta era: cuál. Tragó en seco, la furia de la hija de Marinette era difícil de vencer. Esperando una cachetada o algo parecido, pero ella estaba estática, matándolo con la mirada y esperando que hablara primero.

Adrien se frotó el cuello y le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —sugirió.

—No —respondió secamente.

Adrien dejó de secar el vaso de vidrio y lo posó sobre la mesa, recordándose mentalmente que lo guardase luego de terminar de hablar con Andrea. Limpiándose las manos con la tela, se giró para mirar a la muchacha a sus ojos castaños. La similitud física con Oliver quedaba en nada cuando ella arrugaba el ceño.

—Aprovecha. Ivette no te va a cobrar si le digo que eres una conocida.

—No quiero una comida gratis por ser solamente tu conocida —respondió remarcando la última palabra, sin pelos en la lengua.

Adrien exhaló cansinamente. Así que era eso.

—¿Aún sigues enojada? Te lo conté casi todo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿qué estoy feliz de enterarme que el hombre que he admirado desde que era niña, es también mi compañero de batallas Chat Noir, y alguien que ha estado enamorado de mi madre desde antes que yo naciera?

Gracias a dios estaban solos en la cocina del restaurante debido a que ya no eran horas de trabajo e Ivette había tenido una urgencia con una de sus hijas y tuvo que salir temprano. Adrien suspiró agotado y se apoyó de brazos cruzados contra la pared junto al lavaplatos. Plagg salió de su bolsillo y flotó entre ambos.

—Andrea, baja el tono de tu voz, por favor —pidió Adrien.

—¿Acaso miento?

—Qué escandalosa —exclamó Plagg, sentándose en el hombro de Adrien y mofándose—. Te pareces a Ladybug.

Su sangre se congeló. Si no fuera porque Plagg era tan pequeño, podía atravesar cosas si se lo proponía y flotaba para trasladarse, Adrien lo hubiera echado a volar pegándole con el índice. Mencionar a la Marinette de aquellos tiempos fue innecesario, por no decir doloroso. Él personalmente aún no estaba preparado para pensar en el pasado.

—Yo soy Ladybug —respondió Andrea dirigiendo su vista al hombro de Adrien.

—Me refería a la anterior —contraatacó Plagg.

El fuego en los ojos de Andrea se apaciguó unos segundos bajo la aparición de la duda, pero solo para ser reemplazado por una más furiosa que la anterior.

Adrien se preguntó de dónde había sacado esa personalidad tan fogosa, porque Marinette ni Oliver fueron así, ni nadie de su familia que él hubiera conocido. Tal vez contarle la verdad no fue la mejor de sus ideas, pero con Sojakak derrotado, nada lo detenía, y no quería cometer más errores. No quería perderla a ella también.

Fue pura suerte que Andrea, con lo perspicaz que era, no viera sus dudas reflejadas en su rostro.

—Tampoco es que seamos tan diferentes, ¿no? soy su hija.

No te pareces en absoluto a ella. Adrien exhaló toda la tensión que acumulaba en sus pulmones y agachó el rostro, los bigotes de Plagg provocándole cosquillas con su suave roce contra su mejilla.

—Si estás tan enojada conmigo, ¿para qué viniste?

Esa pregunta pareció tomarla desprevenida, Andrea desvió la mirada al suelo de cerámica gris y se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—Te vine a dejar sus cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora que la pastelería me pertenece junto con la tienda y la casa, pensaba hacer una remodelación, algo que no me recordara tanto a ellos. Mientras ordenaba lo que destruyó Sojakak, hallé muchas cosas intactas de mi madre que quizás quisieras tener.

Por alguna razón que Adrien nunca sabría, Sojakak había descubierto cuál era el hogar de Andrea y casi lo destruyó todo. Así que Adrien la invitó a su hogar. Andrea aceptó, recuperándose de la herida que significaba haber perdido a su madre, y de paso, haciéndole compañía a la soledad y al dolor de Adrien.

Entre esas cosas desintegradas hasta quedar irreconocibles de la casa y la panadería, la mayoría fueron pertenencias de Oliver y Marinette. Andrea se vio realmente destruida cuando esa tarde lo llamó llorando para que la fuera a buscar.

—No es necesario.

—Tal vez cambies de opinión cuando veas lo que te traje.

Antes de que Adrien tuviera la oportunidad de negarse de nuevo, Andrea se llevó una mano al bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta y extrajo un pequeño brazalete viejo y corroído por el sentía como si hubiera tragado vidrio y le hubieran despedazado lo que quedaba de su descompuesto corazón. Era el brazalete que Marinette le entregó cuando fue a entrenar el vídeo juego con ella a su casa para el torneo. Creía que lo había perdido en la pelea. Marinette debió encontrarlo cuando la magia de Tikki volvió todo a la normalidad. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y negó fervientemente con la cabeza, empujando la mano de Andrea lejos de él.

—No puedo tomarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella desafiante.

—Marinette me dijo que no me aferrara al pasado.

—¿Y vas a dejar que lo que ella te dijo te afecte de esta manera? —Adrien no respondió—. ¡Oh vamos!, no puedes ser así. Eres un adulto, al menos toma una decisión por ti mismo —soltó una bocana de aire, exponiendo toda su decepción y lo observó con ojos repentinamente condescendientes—. Aún te sigues culpando por lo que pasó ¿no es así? Pues ya deberías dejarlo. Nadie más que tú te culpa por que revivieras a mi madre y eres incapaz de dejar que la culpa te moleste. Ya fue, no hay nada que puedas cambiar, que mi madre hubiera deseado que cambiaras.

Eso lo sabía, Marinette se preocupó de dejarlo bien claro.

—Eso no es exactamente lo que me preocupa, Andrea.

—¿Entonces qué?

Llevaba tanto años guardando el secreto, que no sentía que podía soltarlo así sin más, incluso si la mujer frente a él sabía más de sus miedos que su propia consciencia. Ni siquiera cuando su padre logró por fin dejar ir todos sus diablos, y trató de ayudarlo con los suyos, pudo conseguir la fuerza suficiente para seguir sus pasos. Estaba perdido, asustado, indefenso. No sentir remordimientos por haber deseado aquello que desató todo ese problema no merecía perdón, menos recompensas como el brazalete.

Plagg se quedó en silencio, mirando.

—Déjalo así. Quédatelo, te lo doy.

—La verdadera Ladybug hubiera querido que lo tuvieras.

¿Cómo lo supo?

—Por dios, Andrea —comenzó a retarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No me mientas. Sé que piensas así de mi, por eso no me llamas my lady, y siempre me estás mirando como si te doliera pasar tiempo conmigo. Ella no es la verdadera, estoy segura que piensas.

—No...

—No estoy molesta porque así sea. Sé cuánto la extrañas, yo también lo hago, pero es momento de que dejes de vivir de lo que crees que a ella le agradaría ver en ti. Recuérdala de otra manera, los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, tus constantes visitas cuando ella comenzó a perder la memoria.

Adrien se quedó en silencio.

La tormenta había vuelto, igual de devastadora que antes. Se frotó la cien con la mano izquierda, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. Oyó a Andrea acercarse y tocar delicadamente su muñeca alzada.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Traerme eso no me ayuda.

—Créeme, te va a ayudar. Solo tómalo.

Adrien volvió a negar. Andrea no lucía estar cerca de dar un paso al costado, extendiendo el brazalete para que él lo tomara. Ante tanta negativa, Plagg rodó los ojos y murmuró algo incomprensible a los oídos de Adrien, flotando hasta agarrar en sus pequeñas patas el objeto y alzándose sobre la cabeza de hombros hasta casi tocar el techo.

—Juguemos a algo divertido —dijo sacudiéndolo.

A Adrien no le gustaba esa mirada maliciosa ni que Plagg sostuviera el brazalete. El objeto estaba en tales condiciones de fragilidad que si se caía podía romperse.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Plagg? —preguntó.

—Tienes que responderme una pregunta —respondió el kwami balanceando el extremo colorido que colgaba cerca de sus pies—. Si respondes bien te lo devuelvo, y si lo haces mal, lo destruyo.

—No te atreverías.

—Fui creado por la destrucción, no es un problema convertirlo en cenizas.

No se atrevería, trató de calmarse Adrien, pero la verdad era que la ansiedad le estaba comiendo los nervios. No lo hagas.

—Bueno —se encontró respondiendo sin segundos miramientos, sabía suficiente cosas como para saber la respuesta a la pregunta de Plagg, por muy difícil que fuera. Andrea miraba para arriba, sin mostrar la misma desesperación—. Suéltala.

Plagg se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó.

El rostro confundido de Adrien era un poema.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Lo quieres? —repitió Plagg rodando los ojos—. La respuesta es sí o no.

La tormenta en su interior no tardó en agrandarse. Adrien se concentró en la pregunta, obligándose a ignorar todas las imágenes y recuerdos del pasado que viajaron por su cabeza. A pesar de que le pesaban los labios, lentamente logró soltar la respuesta.

—Sí, lo quiero —y apenas terminó de decirlo, Plagg descendió, depositando el objeto en la mano abierta que Adrien.

Adrien parpadeó desorientado, y dándole una silenciosa mirada de agradecimiento al kwami, rodeó delicadamente la artesanía con los dedos. Contrario a todo lo que pensó, se sentía inmensamente aliviado por sostenerlo, como si alguien le hubiera ayudado a cargar parcialmente con el peso del mundo.

Los labios de Andrea formaron una sonrisa.

—Ese es un buen comienzo.


End file.
